


I Can Do It

by 0_aleunacse_0



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Badass Reader, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dominant Kylo Ren, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Force-Sensitive Reader, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Jealous Kylo Ren, Jealousy, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Reader, Kylo Ren Backstory, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, POV Kylo Ren, Pink hair, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Prophecy, Protective Armitage Hux, Protective Kylo Ren, Protective Poe Dameron, Reader Is Adopted, Reader Is Badass, Reader Runs Away, Reader-Insert, Rebel Ben Solo, Redeemed Ben Solo, Submissive Kylo Ren, The Force, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Kylo Ren, Young Ben Solo, jealous ben solo, kylo falls in love with reader, kylo ren hates reader, kylo ren is jealous of reader, kylo ren likes reader, kylo ren smut, reader can do anything, reader can fly anything, reader has pink hair, reader is Poe damerons sister, readers real parents are dead, snoke's been looking for reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:57:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 43,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_aleunacse_0/pseuds/0_aleunacse_0
Summary: when the galaxy is at war you get fed up with being told you 'can't help' by your older protective brother Poe Dameron. Knowing that you can put an end to the war you leave and get a job with The First Order working under General Hux. What they don't know is that you are extremely smart, fantastic in hand to hand combat and is low key a very powerful force user too.I don't want to give anything away so read it because the story is better then this damn summary anyway!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the made up characters I added in.  
> also there is a Pinterest account that has all of that things I'm describing inducing things you will be wearing, what you hair/ makeup will look like, to places you go to, what other characters I make up look like etc. so you can follow along with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter
> 
> y/n - your name  
> y/l/n - your last name  
> y/m/n - your mothers name  
> y/d/n - your fathers name  
> y/e/c - your eye color  
> y/s/t - your skin tone  
> y/b/t - your body type (big, thin, thick, chubby, curvy etc.)  
> y/h/t - your hair type (straight, wavy, curly)  
> y/h - your height
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

A smile formed on your face when you were able to fit your ship into the small and tricky entrance of the cave inside a large mountain that you often visited on D'Qar again. Slowly hovering more into the cave carefully trying not to hit anything, so you can get to the handmade clearing you made to land your T-70 X-wing Starfighter on. Once landed you switched off a few switches then jumped out onto the cold hard stone floor. With a small steel box in hand you Walked off to the side where there was a sitting place with a magnificent view of the outside. Looking out from the cliff for a quick sec, then sitting down folding one leg in and the other you let dangle off the edge. Opening the steel box, you grabbed the well put together sandwich taking a bite then when that was down you took a sip of your water. You looked at your view again seeing the other mountains with deep, tall, cold looking trees surrounding them with a light mist above that all. This spot was precious to you being a hidden cave inside a mountain far away from the resistance base, and far away from your over protective brother.

Who was no other but the famous Poe Dameron. He was not your brother by blood but by paper, a long time ago when Poe was 12 he found you on his home planet Yavin 4. You were found near the great Temple of Massassi along with a dead man and a dying woman who were your parents.

 

// Flash back \\\

 

Poe was flying with his mother Shara so she can show him the Massassi temple. Poe's mother allowed him to take the wheel land in a clearing a mile away from the temple, that way Poe was far enough to not accidentally hit any other ships. Once off Poe waited for his mother to check over the ship so they can leave it, but Poe went into the forest nearby. Feeling a force pull him deeper in the dark forest he followed it where it wanted him to go. This force grew stronger with each step he took, a strange thing inside his head told him there was something wrong. What he found scared him and made Poe run back to get his mother.

" Mom!!! " Poe screamed running out the bushes and trees. Shara looked over seeing her frighten son coming out of the forest to the ship with a pale face.

" What is it Poe?" She asked concerned jumping down from the ships wing.

" There is a dead man and woman in the forest!! You have to see!!" Poe said breathless running back to where the bodies were with his mother right behind him.

Poes mother looked over the bloody couple that were holding each other. What looks to be a muscular tall man with short Snow-White hair with a woman with long dark pink hair who looked to be a lot shorter then him in his arms. They both faced each other eyes closed on their sides, the man held the woman closely to him while the women also held something close to her.

A baby cry and a small movement came from the woman's chest. Then the pinked haired woman opened her eyes a bit, moved her head to kiss the baby to hush her.

" Ohh my gosh!! Are you alright!!" Poes mother asked getting closer. the bloody woman turned her head observing Poes mother.

" Please take her." The woman said Softly. slowly sliding down the dead man’s arm from her upper arms to her Waist. She was trying to hand over the baby, but she was too weak to Lift the baby's small weight. Therefore, Poe reached out and took the bundled baby in bloody blankets from the women as she whispered a thank you. Poe nodded stepping back and sitting on a log nearby.

" Here can you walk?" Poes mother started to try and help the women up but the woman waved her off.

" No it is okay I haven't got much time left ... please take care of our baby." She asked " please you must understand our daughter is very different, she will bring an end to this war. But make sure she's putting an end to the war on the right side. her name is y/n please let her know that we loved her every much and we did everything to protect her. " she cried out looking at the baby in Poes hands.

" What is your name?" Poes mother asked holding her head up so she can be able to talk better.

" My name is y/m/n, and this is her father y/d/n." She looked at the dead man beside her holding his cheek with her hand while leaning in to kiss his cold lips.

" You'll be alright we are going to get help!" But as Poes mother was done with her sentence the woman's eyes rolled back into her head then her eyelids fell close ... she was gone.

Poe moved the blanket from the baby's face to reveal a beautiful s/c skinned girl with light pink hair. Poe slowly got up trying not to wake her.

" Poe, we are going back to the ship and getting help. Here let me see her." Poes mother went to take the baby from him but he held her tighter.

" No it's okay I got her." Poe said looking back at the two dead bodies of the baby's parents. He looked down seeing the baby stir In Her sleep, so Poe rocked her while he walked away.

" Okay when we get to the ship I'll radio your father, he'll send help and try to find out who these people really are."

On the ship Poe settled in with the baby that captivated his mind in his arms. He knew not only did she look different, but he knew inside she was different too. Poe knew that the force he was feeling pulling him to where she was coming from her. Like as if calling to him to help her and her dying family, whatever it was it was something that needed to be protected.

" I'll protect you my Blossom." Poe said to the baby pressing his forehead to hers while his mother watches him with a smile.

 

// End of flash back \\\

 

And Poe kept that promise after the Dameron family adopted you and gave a you a forever home. Since you were able to walk Poe never took his eyes off you, only when he was able to fly would he leave you be with his mother or his father Kes.

Problem was not only were you a beautiful child but your hair was a dead giveaway that you weren't a normal child. Afraid of ending like your real parents Kes, and Shara had made you wear scarf wraps to cover your hair. You didn't mind though it helped keep your hair out of your face.

When you got older your parents and Poe taught you how to fly along with technical learning, and hand to hand combat. You were a quick learner and would often out smart Poe and even your parent’s coworkers.

In your teenage years you oddly caught the eyes of a lot of teenage boys. It was odd because you always wore a piece of clothing on your head not giving a full view of who you fully look like, But Poe shut each of them down quick when they came.

On the days you didn't work with your parents or with Poe, you had other secretive matters to tend to.

Remembering all your past accomplishments you made with the help of your loving parents and your over protective brother.

You now just turned 20 years old a week ago, y/h feet tall, y/e/c eyes, beautiful smooth y/s/c skin, a sexy y/b/t body that was hidden under all your clothes, (your eyebrows can be pink, deep pink, black, deep brown, etc.) and long h/t pink hair.

Poe is 32 years old, handsome from what you've heard, smart, tallish, and the best pilot in the galaxy. He fought and worked for the resistance. He was General Leia Organa's right-hand man, and one of the bravest. Although you were his equally skilled little sister and wanted to fight alongside with him, he wouldn't let you.

Still sitting with the sandwich in hand looking at the stone floor, With a few small rocks and pebbles around you. Closing your eyes about to raise your hands when you heard your X-wing radio go off. you turned your head back to your ship hearing the static of the radio first then your brothers voice.

" Y/N!!! You better answer me right now!! And get back here!!" Rolling your eyes, you got up and walked back to your ship which by the way was a gift from Poe when he thought you were responsible to have your own. With that you knew he was going to threaten you to take it away like he did all the time when you got in trouble, but that was only when you were even caught doing something. You picked up your drink and walked back to the ship throwing your drink over your head into the seat, then hopping on the wing leaning over the seat you were now able to put away the bottle of water properly. Now Sitting in the seat, you flipped a witched, so Poe can hear you talk.

" Yeah I hear you loud and clear. " you said taking another bite of your sandwich.

" Did you disconnect your tracker! I can't locate you!"

" Yeah I did there's a reason why I did so Poe." You plainly stated.

" Who are you with!! Are you with a man! Who is he! What is his name! Stars help me Y/n I will kick his ass and take away that ship!!!" ‘There it is’ you think to yourself shaking your head with irritation.

" Stars no Poe, I'm with no one it's just me! I just wanted to get away for a bit."

" Well come back you've been gone for four hours!"

" After I eat my sandwich." There was a pause.

" Y/n if you are eating my sandwich I'll cut off all your hair!" You smirk looking down at your long hair taking a lock in between your fingers.

" You know what that wouldn't be so bad Poe, I’m not allowed to show it anyways." You say flinging your hair behind you.

" Just get back here now! And your hair better be wrapped when you get back!" He yells hanging up. Taking your last bite of the sandwich then wiping your hands on your blue jumpsuit that Poe specifically made you wear to pin point you out from crowds. He could easily do so if he let you show off your hair, but he thought you were already too much of a distraction with the gorgeous face you had and odd pink hair. Good thing over the years you've learned to wrap your hair in different stylish ways, sad part was people thought you had cancer or you were simply bald, but you let them think what they wanted. In the end they were too shy or to scarred to ask you questions about it.

 

// Later \\\

 

Once you landed at the base you seen Poe waiting for you just a few feet away. ‘great’ you think after shutting down your X-wing.

" Let’s go home!" Without another word you let Poe take you back to where you both lived, it was a house Poe had built for the two of you not to far from his job and somewhere where it was safe. You sat on the couch watching Poe go through the fridge finding his sandwich untouched with a smile on his face. Now knowing you didn’t eat it.

" I have a big mission in the next four months. I don’t know how long it will take but I need you to stay here and not go anywhere. I will allow you to fly for six hours a day and I will have someone check on you while I'm gone to make sure you are behaving. " Poe said and sat on the opposite chair across from you then he set his sandwich on top of the table. When you heard the cling of the plate hit the glass table you then asked your question.

" Why can't I come with you? I can help." You ask crossing your arms leaning more into the couch.

" No! You’re not even experienced enough!"

" I'm the Great Poe Dameron's little sister who knows how to fly just as good as he can if not better!! I am a great mechanic, Technion, plus a working nurse, and I’m the best when it comes to hand to hand combat! I'm sure I’m experienced enough, I can go on a mission especially if I’m going on one with you!"

" I said No!!! END OF ... " Poe was about to finish what he was about to say when his plate along with his sandwich flew across the room shattering against the wall. He looked at his sandwich that now had glass shards in between it then looked at you with angered eyes.

" Your cleaning that up! But that's exactly my point if anyone finds out that you are force sensitive you will be hunted down by Kylo Ren himself! And he will kill you!" Poe slammed his fist on the glass table cracking it.

" I have my force abilities under my control and you know that! "

" Yeah by a shitty teacher that took you in after Luke rejected you from his academy."

" You don't know him! He taught me more than Luke could have ever had. And let's not forget what happened to Luke's Jedi Academy huh! It was destroyed by none other than his own nephew, that's why Luke left because it was his fault! I'm glad he rejected me because if he didn't I would have been the one who would have destroyed it or have been killed like the others !!" Poe stayed quiet. “where’s Luke now ?? that cowered left because he knows he can’t fix what he has done. Poe got up and walked to you grabbing you by both your shoulders shaking you.

“Don’t you ever talk about Luke Skywalker like that! EVER!!” he yelled at you, but you didn’t care.

" Leia thinks I can restore the light in her son. I have been taught different methods in the force, I am so much stronger then Ben is, and Leia knows it!"

" You never even met Ben!! And now he's with the dark side and no one even knows how strong he is as Kylo Ren!! Especially not you, he hunted down every Jedi in the galaxy and killed them!! Do you want to be added to the list Y/n!!! “with anger boiling in your veins the house stared to vibrate with a hum, then that’s when Poe noticed it.  
“Y/n claim down.” He said looking around his home seeing things starting to fall from their place on the shelfs to glass breaking and furniture moving.

" He killed all but Two Poe!!! Luke and myself and who knows how many other force users are out there and haven’t even been discovered!! I can help!! I can do this!! I'm not a baby anymore I'm an adult I don't need your permission anyways, so this conversation is pointless! And don’t think I don’t know what I’m doing now! I have total control over it, in fact I’m doing it on purpose." you got out of his hold on you which wasn’t hard and heading down the hall to your room with Poe right behind you.

" You’re not Going and that's final!! And I also said to clean up that mess you've made that is now even bigger!!" Poe yelled then went to his own room on the other side of the house.

That night you thought of what Poe said thinking he might have been right. Yes, you've never met Ben when he was Ben or even now as he is Kylo. But over all you were ready to take a big step in this fight against the First Order and you knew you can end it all if you did so. The way the force is with you is like it was sewn into every fiber in your body. You can project your thoughts to anyone you want including images you want them to see and much more. You learned in the ancient ways from your master, you’ve even practiced on your own.

Your Master Gothin Wolf was not force sensitive, he was a very skilled doctor that worked under the table. That’s how he knew many force users back in the day because he took taking care of them when they were hurt, as payment he wanted to know how the force worked. Force users showed him how and from there he did his own research. From old books and scriptures of teachings from around the galaxy he gained much knowledge, that's when he found you. After Luke turned his head from you and sending you off stating he was not teaching you the ways of the force. So, your master took his chance to try and teach you what he learned but cannot practice.

Instead of sleeping you were finally going to do something about it. No more waiting for someone to give you the okay, no more people telling you no, because by the way you hated the word no. and over all you were 20 years old and can do whatever you wanted. You swung the blankets off your body and put on a new plain jumpsuit with no resistance logos on it. Gabbing your bag along with some black and gray head wraps, then Grabbing more plan clothes and socks along with your tooth brush throwing it all in the duffle bag. Quietly walking into Poe’s room seeing him fast asleep on his bed spread out with his legs and arms in all directions. Taking off your necklace Poe had made himself and gave to you when you turned sixteen. It had a half moon with two small diamonds one in the middle and the other on the bottom connected to a pretty Silver rod with Cherry blossoms on the sides. Setting the beautiful necklace down on his desk next to his favorite brown leather jacket you left.

Sneaking into the landing pad where your ship along with many others, once you knew no one was there you made your way to your ship. Looking over your X-wing for anything that shouldn’t be there … then you found it. A small tracking Device under your ship.

" Ohh Poe your so over protective!" You smiled taking it off and putting it under another ship. Then you dusted yourself off about to lift your body on your ships wing when a voice stopped you.

" And where do you think you’re going young Dameron?" You turn around seeing General Organa shaking her head.

" Uhhh ma'am … I umm." You mumbled. You looked down at your feet in defeat. " I'm going nowhere General." If anyone could stop you from what you were doing it would be her. After your parents died General Leia comforted you when you needed it, she became your second mother and to her you were like the daughter she never had. She always knew what was best for you.

" You know your brother will miss you more than I will dear." You look up seeing her smile with her arms wide open with tears about to fall from her eyes. You quickly ran up to her and gave her a big hug. " bring back my son, and end this war for you are the light that will out shine the darkness." You pulled away from her with a few tears that stained your face.

" I can do it." You said as she tucked some of your pink hair under your wrap.

" I know you can!" You both smiled at each other knowing I will be a while before you both will ever see each other. You leaned down a bit because she was kind of shorter then, she kissed your head then watched you leave. Before your top closed she yelled. " you know my brother was wrong about you! You were meant for greatness!" You let another tear fall from your eyes as you waved bye. you took off into the night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter
> 
> y/f/n - your fake name  
> y/f/l/n - your fake last name
> 
> Things you need to remember 
> 
> y/n - your name  
> y/l/n - your last name  
> y/m/n - your mothers name  
> y/d/n - your fathers name  
> y/e/c - your eye color  
> y/s/t - your skin tone  
> y/b/t - your body type (big, thin, thick, chubby, curvy etc.)  
> y/h/t - your hair type (straight, wavy, curly)  
> y/h - your height
> 
>  
> 
> [click here to go to pinterest board for ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// next morning \\\

 

Poe woke with the sound of his alarm clock beeping loudly, hitting the top of the little thing it shut off and automatedly set itself to wake him up the next morning. Getting up from his bed he Showered, brushed his teeth, dressed and was about to grab his jacket to start the day when something caught his eye. Next to his jacket he seen your necklace placed carefully on his room desk, he put on his jacket with your neckless in hand making his way to the living room. To his surprise the living room was put back the way it was, everything that you broke looked perfect without a scratch. When he looked down at the glass coffee table he seen that the crack he made last night was still there, with his fixed plate and glassless sandwich on top of the table and next to it. Poe looked in the kitchen only to find that you weren’t in your usual spot by the window with breakfast in front of you and his set across from you.

" Okay Y/n you don’t have to make breakfast today if your still mad but it’s still not going to change my mind even if you don’t make breakfast ever again.” He heard nothing from you. “ohh and by the way why was your neckless in my room? You never take it off … ohh wait is that your way of saying you hate me?” Poe figured you weren’t going to come out, so he started to walk to your room. “Fine if it means that much to you I’ll let you go on my next mission with me okay, but don’t take this neckless off ever again.” He still heard nothing. “y/n are you even awake?’ Poe opened your door only to find your bed empty and your drawers opened with some clothes missing. 

Poe looked in your bathroom then in every room in the house, once he knew you weren’t there he ran out the door and straight to the landing pads. Going to where your ship should have been also to find it gone as well. Poe ran to his own ship jumping in then turning on the tracking device that was on your still on your ship to go after you. He was almost there when he seen a ship come into view that wasn't yours, getting closer to the ships pilot seat to make sure you were at least in it. And to his disappointment and worry you weren’t, but Poe radioed the person who was in the ship.

" This is pilot Dameron can you please turn over, so I can see its belly, I believe there is a device there that is mine." 

" Ohh hey Poe it's me James, what do you need me to do?" The man asked Waving at Poe. 

" There is a tracking device that was supposed to be on my sister’s ship and I think she put it on yours, so if you can turn the ship sideways so I can see if it is there that would be great. " he did so showing Poe that there was in fact the Device was on his ship.

" Is it there?" James asked.

" Yeah, I have to talk to General Organa I think she is going to get herself into trouble." 

" Well when you find her can you ask her if she'd go to dinner with me? I’ve been meaning to ask her for a while, but I can never find her." 

" You’re not going to date my sister James you’re not even qualified, so don’t get your hopes up any ways even if you do bump into her. You still have to go through me!"

" well shit do I need to fill out a form and set up an interview with you to even ask her out?" James said jokingly.

" Yes, yes you do!" Poe rolled his eyes and flew back to the resistance base. 

 

// Later \\\

 

General Organa seen her best pilot head her way with a scared and worried look on his face, she already knew what he was going to ask. So, when he got to her she shushed him and led Poe to a private room, so they could talk.

" Poe before you start to worry or call for a search party I want to let you know I let her go." Then Poe started to worry even more.

" What are you talking about General!! What do you mean you let her go!!" Poe started to Pace back-and-forth.

" Poe she's going to bring Ben back and restore peace in the galaxy." Poe shook his head with his eyes started to water up and his face almost looked purple.

" No she can't!!! She's going to get herself killed, and I'll be left with no one!! Your son is going to kill her the first chance he gets when he finds out that she is force sensitive!!! " Poe almost yelled. 

" Y/n is smarter than she looks. Have some faith in her, I know you want to protect her from everything that can put her life at danger but at some point, she needs to see what the galaxy has to offer her." 

" General, you and I both know Y/n is very different from other force users and people in general. Let's not forget her appearance is different too everyone will know there’s something odd about her and will report it. I’m telling you now she’s going to get killed or worse will be manipulated and will be a force user for the dark side!"

" Poe she will be okay." 

" The night when I found her, she called to me with the force to find and help her. She was just a baby! Did you ever think why her parents were killed? They told me they did everything they could do to protect her! If she gets into the wrong hands she can be the one to bring us down!!" Poe started to pull at his hair going mad at the thought of you killing innocent people and taking over the galaxy. Then Leia slapped Poe bring him back to reality. 

" Poe she'll be just fine! I believe in her and so should you, her head and heart are with the light and is in the right place. She will end this war weather or not you support her or if you don’t. she will find a way to bring back Ben and will be home before you know it.” Leia looked at the crying man in front of her putting a hand on his back. “it’s going to be hard not having her around and you will miss her very much, but think about the sacrifice she made for you and the galaxy. I’m sure she misses you right now, but you have a job to do, and that is to go missions. Those missions will help your sister out and make her task a bit easier okay. Now you have a mission in a few months, so I suggest you get busy with that and have faith in your sister." 

" Yes ma'am, and thank you." Poe gave Leia a smile and a nod then left to carry on with his job but with the thought of what he'll do to you when you got back. Boy were you in deep trouble. 

 

// with you (afternoon) \\\

 

" So can you keep her here till I get back?" You asked the old man in front of you while you began to rewrap your scarf around your hair. 

" And how long will that be? " your master asked cutting into his apple with his knife then walking up to you slowly.

" I don't know but I can't go around flying in a T-70 X-wing I'll be shot down on sight." 

" I'm surprised you even got here in the first place with the First Order on the other side of this planet. Hell, who knows they could be on this side too. And do you want to leave your stuff in the guest room?" He said while you used the force to slowly move your X-wing into his hid out shed. 

" I already lock it inside the ship plus it will only be in the way if you have anyone over.” You get closer to him. “I’m going to stop them Master wolf, I'm ready to put an end to this war!" He smiled at you giving you a side hug.

" Well go kick some fucking ass! I'll be here waiting for your return." You nodded.

" Thank you, wish me luck!" you say about to start your journey to the city to find a ride to take you to where The First Order would be. 

" Wait where are you going don’t you want to come inside and eat first?" 

" No thank you I ate on the way over here, but I'm going to get a job with the First Order. The faster I go the faster I’ll be done with my mission." He looked shocked for a second but then recovered quickly, he never thought anyone would do that. It was a smart move. 

 

// Next Morning \\\

 

" What are your skills?" The officer asked you. He was the only thing stopping you from getting a job for the First Order, and he didn’t look happy for some reason. He kept on looking at a picture of a women on his desk. ‘Eight fucking years a gave her and she wants to sleep with another man.” He mumbled but you ignored it. 

" I'm a quick thinker, fast learner, I also can fly any ship you put me in and can take any ship apart and put it back together with no flaws. I also know hand to hand combat and was working as an assistant nurse." You quickly said. 

" How long have you been flying, and who taught you." He asked Now looking at you with an odd look of disbelief.

" For 10 years and my father taught me, he was a transporter for goods around the galaxy." 

" And what makes you think you can fly any ship let alone take them apart and put them back together?" 

" My uncle on my mom’s side was a mechanic and taught me everything I know, my grandfather on my dad’s side was a technician he gave me some insight of his job." Lies all lies but you knew you sounded and looked believable. 

" You bring me no documents of your work experience or your background, why should I hire you? You could be lying!" He asked a little suspicious.

" I come from a poor family that can't afford such documents." You tell him looking down with shame hopefully that would do the trick. He looked down again at the picture of his wife then continued with asking you questions. 

" But those jobs your family has you've mentioned just know should be well paying jobs no? Sure, you can afford the documents required for this job or any job you want to apply to." 

" Yes but no one wants old folks like my family working for them anymore, now and days people want fast young people. Plus they are all dead, and I have no money. everything was taken from the bank, I don't really want to talk about it." You put on a sad convincing face. 

" Wow, I don't even want to ask how, But why the First Order then hmm?" 

" Look I need the money. The First Order pays well, and if I'm hired it will be an honor to serve The First Order." You tell him with a hope full face.

" Last question what's with the head wrap are you bald or something?" He asked with a mused face.

" Yeah you can say that." You said as he checked his computer making a few clicks here and there. Then with an eyebrow raised he gave an evil smile and he spoke. 

" We have a position open that needs to be filled right away, and your perfect for it if you meant what you said about all you can do when I asked you about your skills so when can you start?" He asked.

" As soon as possible if you will allow me to." You say while he stood up grabbing some medium sized blue note forms and wrote some numbers on it along with your fake first name and last name you told him. 

" Take this and give it to that man there." He points to another officer behind you, you look. " He'll take you to a different section of this facility to get you fitted for your uniform. And after that you'll be taken on a transporting ship to where you'll be working." 

" Thank you so much!" You smiled taking the blue note from him and leaving to where he said you needed to go. But then you Looked at the note to see what was the job you were given and where you were going to be … it said. 

Name: Y/f/n Y/f/l/n  
Age: 20  
Hight: Y/h  
Eye color: Y/e/c  
Hair color: Is bald but wears scarfs  
Wight: Y/w  
Placed on: Finalizer  
Job given: Seat #1 technician/mechanic  
Under watch of: General Armitage  
Hux  
When: next ship out to said place

Your eyes widened when you see General Hux's name. You've heard about him, he's just under Kylo Ren himself. From what you’ve herd he wasn’t a nice man either, but it wasn’t something you couldn’t handle. five minutes later you taken to another room where a woman about 5’9 with gray hair who was also vary skinny with piercing black eyes. she took your exacted measurements for your new suit that you will be wearing for your job. 

after she went through many racks of clothing and bins she had given you several pairs of the same black pants, and several of the same black long sleeve turtleneck shirt. She had also given you 20 pairs of black long socks, and a new set of black boots after she measured your feet. Lastly, she instructed a short blonde man with blue eyes to go in the back and take out a new seat #1 technician/mechanic gave tool belt. After a short minute he came back with a tool belt with chest harness, all sorts of pockets and holsters, and a set of gloves that were attached to it. She gave you a black duffel bag to put it all in, you thanked her, but she just waved you off so she can deal with the next person. 

The same man that took you to this room led you to the transporting ship, so you can leave to your new job. It will take twelve hours to get there, to help pass the time one of the other men who you guessed was the pilot gave you a pill to make you fall asleep. But you didn't take it for good reason, the transporting ship was filled with new uniforms along with weapons, tools, and necessities. There wasn’t anywhere comfortable to sleep on but the hard-cold seat you were already sitting in, sleep wasn’t going to be enjoyable that’s for sure. Before I drift off, I tell myself that I can’t use the force in anyway beside making myself invisible to Kylo, so I do so already as we leave to the Finalizer. 

 

// On the Finalizer (Your POV) \\\

 

At 10:45pm the ship finally landed inside the Finalizer where there were other ships leaving and coming in. I guess it would be called the loading bay since it was right off the edge into airless space. There was some sort of force field that allowed ships to come and go but keep the oxygen in. I never seen anything like it since I am so used to being on a planet that didn’t need such a thing, but hey you learn something new every day. 

“ Are you Y/f/n Y/f/l/n by any chance?” Said a man with nice dirty blond hair, brown eyes, wore glasses, had lightly tanned skin, he was also a bit taller then you and a uniform similar to what you were wearing. But his pants were green, and his tool belt was smaller. And he also had a touch screen tablet in his hands. 

“ Yes?” I say looking at his handsome face.

“ Great I’ve been waiting for you for the past hour I’m William Gray. I’m seat #2 technician/mechanic and I will escort you to your room tonight. So, if you’ll follow me.” He says leaving the loading bay and into a large hallway making a few turns and up a few floors. “Here you are this is room number 5080, mine is just one there on your right 5081.” He points to his door and I nod. “I would give you the standard tour, but you’ll know the whole ship be next week by heart. At 6:40am tomorrow morning you are to meet with General Hux to talk about everything you’ll be doing on the Finalizer. I’ll be seeing you soon Y/f/l/n” he tells me with a smile leaving.

“ Thank you, and you can call me Y/f/n.” I tell him and again smiles now showing his pearly straight white teeth.

“ And you can call me William, Y/f/n.”

 

// Next morning \\\ 

 

with the sound of my alarm going off I got up at 6:00am with my normal messy Y/h/t hair, jumping in the shower that took about ten minutes to quickly wash my hair and body. Another 10 minutes passed when I finally hand was able to get all my gear on. After brushing my teeth, I take a new black scarf wrapping my long pink hair in it in one of the styles I know how to do. I look at my alarm clock it showed I had 15 minutes to get to the Generals office. I leave my room only to remember I don’t know where it was, good thing a stormtrooper was about to pass me.

“ Excuse me, do you know where General Hux’s office is?” I ask while he looks me up and down.

“ Well sure sweetheart I’ll take you there myself.” He tells me. I didn’t even have to read his mind to know what his intentions were. Again, that reminds me that I can’t you the force or else I will be exposed. 

“ Thank you.” Was all I said. 15 minutes later we reach a door that had the Generals name on it, again I thank the stormtrooper while he just told me ‘No problem, come see me if you need anything else. I’m CQ-7839.’ I just nodded with a fake smile and he left, then I knocked on Hux’s door.

“ Come in.” said a kind of deep voice, when I walked in I was meet with a man sitting in a chair. He had red/orangish hair that was combed neatly and eyebrows, freckles, and was dressed in a black uniform.

“ Hello sir, I’m Y/f/n I am to meet with you at 6:40, I am your new technician/mechanic.”

" Great you’re on time." Hux said plainly taking his eyes off his screen to look at me. "Ohh ..." He then mumbled.

" Is there something the matter sir? I can come back another time if you need to?" I asked looking at his shocked face. Not knowing what was the problem even if I wanted to know with just using the force.

" No, I didn't know I was given a young person for this position let alone a woman. Usually it was filled with male who would be also a lot then older you. How old are you miss, I haven’t read your file yet. I just knew someone was finally given the job and what time you would be coming?" He asked interested but he sounded like a was insulting me at the same time.

" I'm 20 years old General." 

" Your quite brave to take this job, did you already hear about what happned to the last man who had this job?" 

" No sir, should I know what happened to the last man who had this job?" 

" Let’s just say if you fuck up you’d wish you never applied, you said your name is y/f/n y/f/l/n is that correct?" 

" Yes sir."

" Very well, here is your Data pad.” He pulled out a small black touchscreen tablet from his desk turning it on and giving it to you. “It shows you everything that has to be repaired and where it will be. Over all you repair all damage I need you to fix when I say so, which will probably be often. In the mean time you will do regular checking for the whole Finalizer making sure she works properly. Your main priority is to keep the Finalizer safe and all the thousand lives on it too. Can you do that?" He asked me. 

" Yes sir! I can do it." He takes out a large book that had a picture of the Finalizer on it and gives it to me. 

“ You have three days to study that book, you need to know the ship like the back of your hand. When your done I want it back a week after just in case you forget something, then you will officially start your job. If you want to know what floor if the lunch room is so you can eat, read section 2.7 first. You may leave.” He waves you off. “Ohh I almost forgot here.” He takes out a card with your job name and seat number that also had a bar-code on it. “keep this on you at all times it will give you access all floors you need to repair, and it will give you food choices for your rank. It’s the only one so do lose it, you can’t make copies of it too … ill know. Also, no funny business on the tablet it is connected to mine so ill see what you’ll be doing.” After he gave it to me I thanked him and left back to my room to start reading.

" If you need any specific tools let me know and I’ll get them for you. To do that message me on your data tablet, we’ll in contact a lot anyways." 

" Thank you, sir." He dismissed me officially, so I left his office, I made my way back to my room without the help of a stormtrooper to read over the handbook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think, and thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thing you need to know for this chapter
> 
> y/f/s/s - your favorite sweet scent  
> y/c/o/b - your choice of breakfast  
> y/c/o/f - your choice of fruit  
> y/c/o/d - your choice of drink  
> w/ - with  
> y/c/o/c - your choice of color  
> y/c/o/s&c/s - your choice of shampoo & conditioner scent
> 
> Things to remember 
> 
> y/f/n - your fake name  
> y/f/l/n - your fake last name  
> y/n - your name  
> y/l/n - your last name  
> y/m/n - your mothers name  
> y/d/n - your fathers name  
> y/e/c - your eye color  
> y/s/t - your skin tone  
> y/b/t - your body type (big, thin, thick, chubby, curvy etc.)  
> y/h/t - your hair type (straight, wavy, curly)  
> y/h - your height
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// Three days later (Normal POV) \\\

 

The loud alarm woke you from your dreamless sleep, with your head still on your pillow you looked at the damn thing shutting it off quickly. During the last three days you figured out a way to use the force for the simplest of things without being detected. Shutting off your alarm clock was one, or turning on or off things in your room. You only used the force in your room, sometimes you wanted to practice mediating, but you knew you could easily let your secret spill to Ben if you weren’t to careful. So just turning things on and off in your room was good enough for you.

Today was the day you started your job, you were a bit exited but then again you were nervous because you wanted to know what happened to the last man who had your job. Before you fell asleep last night, you messaged General Hux to tell him what tools you needed to do your job as best you can. Pushing off your thick warm blanket from your body exposing your legs and arms to the freezing cold air, making goosebumps appear all over your skin because you wore your tannish pink silk tank top and shorts pajama set. Again, the freezing air of your room made you quickly walk to the bathroom to turn on the hot water, strip, and get in the soothing water as fast as you can. Your pink hair still up in its messy bun, when you were spinning in the shower to wet all of your body. Washing your body with y/f/s/s body wash, that left your skin smelling of the wash till you used it again in your next shower.

Getting out and wrapping your body in a towel, then took out the mint tooth paste brushing your teeth for minute. After your body was dry you stared to get dressed in your work clothes. With your shirt in place and pants half way on there was a hard knock on the door. Pulling your pants up and buttoning the button on you went to the door. You were about to open the door when you notice your hair wasn’t wrapped, so you throw on your wet towel over your head making sure no pink hair was showing.

“ Yes?” you said opening the door to see another stormtrooper with a crate full of new tool inside. The same tools that you asked General Hux for.

“ Hello miss I’m FN-2187, and I’m here to deliver the tools you requested.” The stormtrooper said a bit quietly handing then to you.

“ Ohh, thank you. Will the General be sending you when I need things?”

“ Yes, and no. I will be when I’m not on the field but no if I am.” 

“ Okay thank you again.”

“ Your welcome.” He quickly left, so you closed the door. You got on the rest of your gear then put all your needed tools in places they would fit on your tool belt. Lastly you wrapped your hair in a clean black wrap, stepping out your room you made your way to the Lunchroom that was down a couple of levels. 

When you got there, you took out the card the General gave you. You watched the other workers swipe cards a few times, so when you thought you got the hang of it you waited in line to get your card swiped like everyone else. When it was your turn you swiped the card on the touchscreen menu, then it gave you your possible food options. You clicked y/c/o/b with a side of y/c/o/f and a y/c/o/d. Pressing enter the screen gave you a colored number along with what you order printed on it, then told you to move forward. When the cook shouted your number you went up to him and gave him the piece of paper, he took it and gave you a tray of the food you wanted.

You looked up trying to find a place to sit at, you seen a stormtrooper waving you down. You didn’t have to use the force to know who he was, it was CQ-7839 who had his helmet off. He was quite handsome in fact, with his blue eyes, smooth cream skin, bald head, and on that bald head was a scar right on the left side of his forehead. Then again you knew what his intentions were, so you sat down at an empty table by yourself.

You were almost done when you got a notification from your tablet that said you needed to go to General Hux’s office. You threw away your food and placed your tray on top of the others in a dish bin. Once you were at the Generals door you knocked waiting for the okay to go in. 

“ Come in.” you heard Hux say. You walked in seeing him by a book shelf on your left, he looked up at you snapping the book shut placing it on his desk. “ y/f/l/n I have a job for you.” He stated.

“ What do you need me to do sir?” you asked. He came up to you taking your tablet unlocking it and scrolling to a sector of the ship. Then gave it back to you, but you didn’t look at it yet.

“ If you must know the commander has a bit of a temper that he can’t control. Unfortunately, he takes all his anger out on the objects around him, this time he was in his private quarters during one of his tantrums. He just left for a mission, so I’m taking the chance to safely have one of my crew go in there to fix the damage. Can you do that?’ 

“ Yes sir.” 

“ If you need any materials or other things message me the list and I’ll have them sent to you. You don’t need to take measurements for anything we have the blue prints with all the measurements for everything in the commander’s quarters. I don’t know when the commander will be back, so I suggest you get started, he doesn’t like it when others are in his quarters.”

“ Yes sir, is there anything else I can do for you?”

“ No, but if you do this well I’ll know what you are capable of. You’re dismissed.” You nodded leaving his room looking down at your tablet seeing where you need go. You took the lift down a lot of levels till you reached the floor that you needed on. This level was very empty, maybe because it was a restricted floor, and you need the card you had to get in. You went down a hall to a far corner to a black wide/tall door, you scanned the bar-code of your card to the pad by the door and It opened. The first thing you noticed was it was really cold and dark. You flipped on the lights only to see everything was a mess, the furniture was scattered everywhere some burned some not. There was burn slashes on the walls, including holes in the walls too, the drywall from the holes made dust cover the whole room. The kitchen cabinets doors looked to be pulled off and much more.

You walked more in the room letting the door slide close behind you, then you heard a spitting sound of water from a room. You walked to a closed door hearing that sound of water coming from there, but you then heard a splash from under your foot. Looking down at the dark wood floor seeing the visible large growing puddle of water underneath your boot. Running to the door you opened it seeing it was a bathroom with the glass shower door broken and the shower handles burned off. ‘ all these clean sliced burns must have come from his lightsaber.’ You think grabbing a hammer to brake the tile wall opened to stop the water, once you did you stepped back out looking over at the damage. Once you figured out what you needed you messaged Hux your list of items that you needed.

Your list

• Towels  
• Bathroom wall tile w/ shower grout  
• New glass shower door w/ screws  
• Shower handles w/ screws  
• Bathroom door w/ screws  
• Plaster/ drywall  
• Fiberglass insulation  
• Black paint  
• Kitchen cabinet doors w/ screws  
• King size black bed sheets  
• Vacuum  
• Box of wipes  
• Black wooden table  
• Black four-seater couch  
• Black double seater couch  
• Black recliner  
• Large trash bags  
• Broom and dust pan  
• Mop and bucket 

 

You sent the lengthy list to Hux, then started on basic clean up. About 15 minutes later you had cut off squares pieces off the wall that had the burned saber holes through them then took out the burned fiberglass insulation. Throwing that all in a pile on the floor to pick up later. As you continued the door slide open walking in Hux with a large cart of all the things you asked for. He looked around finding you breaking drywall into smaller pieces, and throwing it in a pile. He watched you for a bit because you were too busy doing what he had asked, but you knew he was there but didn’t say anything. As you took out the pink insulation he spoke.

“ It seems you know what you are doing.” You looked back at him with a smile stopping what you were doing to walk up to him.

“ Yes my job title say I do.” You said a bit like a smart ass while grabbing the cart from him taking it to the middle of the room then reaching for the towels. Hux blinked at your words scrunching his eyebrows together.

“ You haven’t been here for a week and you are getting a little too comfortable around me, even if you are the rank that you are watch your mouth around your General. Now when will you be done?”

“ Sorry, I say if I keep at it in two days tops.”

“ Good, I had to deliver you the items you asked for myself since no one is supposed to know where Ren’s private quarters are located. The furniture you asked for won’t be delivered till tomorrow.”

“ Okay thank you, if that is all sir I’d like to get back to my task.”

“ Yes, I’ll let you know if the commander comes back just in case you are still working in his room.” He left leaving you to it. With the towels in hand and the broom in the other you made you way to the water mess and bathroom mess. 

 

// 11:04 at night \\\

 

The entire day you were able to fix everything in the bathroom like it was new, the walls were fixed but needed to be painted. You were able to pick up everything on the floor and clean up all the dust and glass throwing it all in a garbage bag. All that needed to be done was to put on the kitchen cabinet doors, put in the new furniture, and take out the messed-up furniture. Paint the walls black, sweep, mob, take off the dusty dirty bed sheets and put on new ones. 

When you got to your room you snapped off your tool belt, letting it hit the floor with a loud thud. Bending down to untie both your boots, then pulling your socks off throwing them in the hamper full of dirty clothes. ‘damn I need to get those washed.’ You think while unbuttoning your pants and pulling them down to the ground, putting your foot under your pants you flung them with your foot into the hamper. Grabbing the hem of your black long sleeve shirt pulling it up over your head, but it got stuck with on your head wrap. You were still able to take off the shirt also throwing it in the hamper leaving you in your plain y/c/o/c bra and panties, then you walked to the bathroom to brush your teeth. When you were done you made your way to your bed unwrapping your hair from the black fabric, letting the long pink locks fall down your back. 

Jumping in bed covering yourself with your warm blanket, then resting your head on your pillow. Inhaling a breath of air and letting it out you thought of Poe, wondering what he was going, how work was going, because you always asked him that when he got home. You missed him, like really bad, his annoying face, smell, him scolding you for every bad thing that you did. ‘ Ohh Poe I miss you so much, I hope you are doing well.’ you thing to yourself falling asleep. 

 

// Next morning \\\

 

It’s been an official week since you left home, but you’ve made some progress since you got here. Like you were able to get a job here on the Finalizer, a job that got you close to the second man in charge, but you haven’t seen Ben yet. Kylo is what you should really be calling him, you never seen him before as Ben or Kylo. Okay maybe that was a lie, because when he was Ben you seen a glimpse of him when you were a kid visiting Leia for breakfast. But he didn’t see you.

 

// Flash Back \\\ 

 

“ I’m sorry that my brother didn’t except y/n into his academy, I don’t know what was going through his head when he said ‘No’.” she said looking at your mom, but then she looked at you who was sitting at the table sadly looking at her plate of y/c/o/b. “ Y/n dear you are so talented, smart, creative, strong, and beautiful. Even if Luke didn’t let you join in the academy doesn’t mean you should give up.” With a smile on your face you nodded at the her in agreement taking your fork and stabbing it into the y/c/o/b happily. Just then the three of you heard a door open and someone grumble tiredly, when you looked you seen a tall teenage boy coming out of a room with his hair all over the place. You only seen the side of his face which was quite cute, but kind of odd looking, his nose was very noticeable and so was his big ears from where you sat. He went straight into the bathroom closing the door behind him. “ Ohh Ben your up, good I’ve made breakfast.”

“ Okay! “you heard him yell in bath room. Leia started to fix his plate of what he liked to eat. “ Hey Shara y/n hasn’t met Ben yet has she?” Leia asked setting Bens plate right next to you.

“ No I don’t think so, Poe has I don’t know why she hasn’t.” your mom said looking at you but you were now to busy eating your food to even listen to what they were saying.

“ Well they can meet now, but how is Poe? I Haven’t seen the Mini you in a couple of days.”

“ He’s with his dad .. Ohh darn look at the time Y/n we must be going I told your father we’d all meet up and take your brother and you into the city. Leia I’m sorry I’ve lost track of time.” Shara said trying to clean up the mess on the table from you both.

“ Don’t worry about that Shara I’ll clean it up, and it’s okay.”

“ Ohh but y/n hasn’t met Ben yet I think we can wait a bit longer for him to get out.”

“ No, you should leave knowing Ben he can take up to 30 minutes in the bathroom trying to tame his wild hair.” You giggled at her statement.

“ Okay maybe next time they can meet.” Leia nodded walking them out.

 

// End of flash back \\\ 

 

Well that next time never came because Ben was always busy training with his uncle and you had found someone to teach you the force, so you were gone most of the time as well. But then he turned to the dark side and it was all downhill from that. Now here you are working for The First Order, on his side but ‘not really’, and was currently walking to his quarters to fix up the rest of his room. Once there you got started with taking out the garbage bags from yesterday.

 

// Time skip (Afternoon) \\\ 

 

You were just about done, all you needed to do was change the king size bed sheets. Pulling off the black fabric from the bed and the pillow case from the pillows rolling it all up into a large ball. Then hooking the new clean black sheet on every side of the bed and putting on the black comforter after, and lastly putting on the new pillow cases for all four pillows. Just as you were putting the dirty sheets into a basket to take it to the laundry room General Hux walked in. He looked around at your work nodding his head showing you that you’ve done an excellent job.

“ I hope that you are done.” He asked

“ I am sir.” 

“ Good, you’ve done an excellent job, but we need to leave. Ren has just arrived and is on his way over here, so if that basket is all you have to take out then let’s go.” You nodded following Hux out the door, and heading to the lift to take it up to his office. Right when you both got off the lift he called out to a stormtrooper. 

“ Take these down to the laundry room, have them washed then send them back to me.” The stormtrooper took the basket from you then left, Hux motioned you to follow him. Now inside his office Hux took a seat in his chair turning on his computer. “ You’ve done well, I’m happy to say that most people who had your job wouldn’t be able to fix less damage in the time you’ve done. For all their mistakes they got what they deserved, but now that I know what you are capable of I shall tell you the reason why you should not ever make a mistake for your job. Every four months every person before you who had your job had to be replaced, why you may ask? Well it was because each one was killed by the commander himself or by the machinery they were working on.”

“ Ohh.” Was the only thing you said hearing him say that.

“ Ohh is right, so if you fuck up you will either get killed by Ren or a machine that can kill you. But I have high hopes for you, so take that as a compliment because I don’t ever give them. You can leave now.”

“ Thank you sir, I won’t disappoint you.” 

“ I hope not.” You left his office a bit shaken from the information you were just given. ‘Kylo’ killing you wasn’t what worried you or the machinery. But all those poor men who died trying to do their job, they could have had families to support and other reasons to stay alive. Yet again here you are with no one to support but always being the one to be supported. Yeah you had family too, but also friends that loved you. Okay a few friends that weren’t even your age like your Master Gothin, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C-3PO, R2-D2 when he was still functional. Poe never aloud you to have friends, because it was mostly boys who wanted to be your friend. Poe didn’t want you around boys, but for some reason the girls never liked you. Poe always said it was because they were jealous of you, took you awhile to figure out what that meant. But you always thought there was nothing for them to be jealous of, if anything you were the one who was jealous of them. They didn’t have an over protected brother, they were allowed to do things, they had lots friends, they were allowed to show their hair, they could do anything because they weren’t different! ‘ Dang my thoughts took a turn for the worst real quick.’ You think to yourself.

Pushing all those thoughts out of your head you made your way to the lunch room. But unfortunately, right as you rounded the corner you bumped into CQ-7839.

“ Hey sweet thang funny seeing you here are you going to the lunch room?” he asked pointing to the direction that it was in.

“ Yes I was.” you tried to smile without looking irritated at him.

“ Great I was just headed there myself, it would make my day if you’d join me.” He said look looking you up and down through his helmet. Before you could answer you felt a hand on your shoulder then you were pressed into a hard chest.

“ I’m sorry she’s sitting with my crew and me today, tomorrow, the next day, and forever. So, if you can just move along CQ.” You turned to look at the man you were met with the face of William, who was glaring at the other male. CQ-7839 turn his head from William to you.

“ Maybe I’ll see you around kay.” CQ-7839 left down in the opposite way of the lunch room without another word leaving you with William. The dirty blonde man pulled you down halfway to the lunch room, he let go when you both were almost there.

“ Hey umm you should stay away from CQ-7839, he’s the biggest asshole on the ship besides the Commander or General Hux. He’s also the biggest flirt too, he’ll do anything to get into your pants.” Said William looking straight ahead.

“ From what you said to him just now and the way you were holding me looks like to me your planning to do the same thing.” Then that’s when he looked down at you raising an eyebrow.

“ Ohh honey you’ll know if I wanted to sleep with you, but besides that will never happen even if I was drunk off my ass!.”

“ What do you mean?” 

“ Lets just say we are on the same team.” You looked up at him confused, then it clicked.

“ William are you saying you like men?” you asked, and he laughed putting his right hand over his heart.

“ I don’t like men baby I love them! So be prepared because you’ll have some competition.” 

“ Ohh I’m not planning on having a relationship here, not with the job I have. I’ll be too busy focusing on making sure everyone’s alive, then a lover.” 

“ Good more for me!” he said happily wrapping an arm around you. “ come on let’s eat and I’ll introduce you to my friends.” When we reached the lunch room William and you got our food then walked to a table with four people two males, two females. “ Hey guys this is y/f/n you know the one I was telling you guys about.” William said sitting down motioning for you to sit next to him. you did while smiling at all of them waving.

“ Hi.” Was all you could say knowing that William already told them your fake name.

“ Finally we get to meet the women who was given a man’s job!’ black skinned women said sounding strong and happy. She was beautiful, with long curly brown hair, perfect bone structure, full lips, thin but stoned body, she was tall from what you can tell. She could have legs for days!!! Her eyes were brown and looked determined to face anything. “ Hi, I’m Greta Fisher, I’m transporting pilot. It’s nice to meet you, I’ve been waiting for another woman to take a stupid man’s job.” 

“ It’s nice to meet you too Greta.” She shook your hand but right after she let go the other woman who sat with them all took it shaking it eagerly. 

“ Hello I’m Willow Kepler, I am a Radar Technician. I was hoping I was to see you sooner because sometimes I would always see the last man who had your job all the time, but I don’t know why I haven’t seen you yet.” Ask said quickly. Willow was short, was also thin with tan skin, short orangish blonde hair, and green eyes.

“ Yeah that was probably because General Hux had me fixing the Commanders room for the past two days.” You said rubbing the back of your neck.

“ He broke something again didn’t he?” willow asked resting both her arms on the table waiting for your answer. But then man spoke while putting an arm around willow and kissing her cheek. 

“ You’ll have to forgive my wife she is quite the chatter box but I’m David Kepler. I’m also a Radar Technician.” He shook your hand then looked back at his wife. You can tell that he was a lot older then her like 13 to 16 years older, he had kind of short brown hair, thick brown eyebrows, a big nose, a beard that had some gray hairs on his chin, and brown eyes that looked sleepy. When Willow looked back at him she smiled showing her teeth while she grabbed his cheeks and pulling him to her for a kiss. 

“ Please, there is a rule for public affection get a room.” The last man said while taking a bite out of his apple, the man then ran his hand through his combed back hair. He then leaned back into his chair looking at you with his deep sea blue eyes. He was well built, lean, tall, light skin, and a jaw line that can cut a throat.

“ That’s Andrew .. “ William was starting to say then he was cut off by the vary man he was about to introduce.

“ I can speak for myself thank you.” He said bluntly “ Andrew john Helix the 3rd is my name, I’m a technician/mechanic seat #3. But enough about me what I want to know is how you got your job and what’s with the scarf on your head.” He asked glaring at you. “ The reason why I ask is because I was trying to fill your seat when it was opened but I wasn’t qualified.”

“ Well when I applied for the job I told the man who interviewed me all I could do, and he just gave it to me. And as for the ‘scarf’ on my head, my hair Is too much of a distraction, so I just covered it.” You told the now upset man who clenched his apple.

“ Just gave it too you! …” 

“ Ohh shut up Drew! The reason you didn’t get the job was because you are seat #3, you need to be seat #2 to at least be trained to be seat #1.” Greta said smacking the back of his head.

“ Okay, but what I’d like to know is why Will didn’t take seat #1 that way I could have been at least Seat #2.” Andrew then looked at William waiting for his answer.

“ Fine I’ll say it! I’d just like to live a bit longer, if I was seat #1 I’m pretty sure I’d be killed by the Commander or by General Hux for being gay.” William stated raising his fork in the air trying to make his point. 

“ You think the Commander or General Hux will kill you for being gay?’ David asked razing his thick eyebrow while his wife started to play with his hair with one hand but still listening to William.

“ Well no, but if I make a mistake surely they will bring it up. I can already hear the Commander saying … “ William made his voice sound a little like a robot. “… ‘You dare make a mistake on my ship! I wouldn’t expect anything less from a man with a feminine mind set, how weak and idiotic you are!! You shall die for you are no use to The First Order.’ Then General Hux will just watch and let him kill me, and that’s the end of my life.” William said with a smile resting his hand under his chin. “ And you and me both know Drew that we both make plenty of mistakes that Seat #1 has to fix, so do you really want to be in seat #1?” Andrew rolled his eyes in defeat and contained eating his meal, and so did the others.

 

// Later at night \\\ 

 

You enjoyed your meal with William and all his lovely friends except Andrew but still it beats being around CQ-7839. When you got to your room you made your way to the bathroom for a shower. You took your time washing every inch of your body with y/f/s/s body wash and your Favorite shampoo and conditioner that smelled like y/c/o/s&c/s. when you got out you brushed your teeth, after you dried your hair, then brushed it out. grabbing the clean Pink Satin tank top and shorts set, putting it on for the night. Then laying down in your bed you fell fast asleep once your head hit the pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented they wanted a General Hux Point of view ... well I gave it to you!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to know for this chapter
> 
> Y/f/n - your fake name  
> Y/f/l/n - your fake last name  
> Y/n - your name 
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// Month later (Afternoon, your POV) \\\

after a long day of doing my dally checks and quick fixes around the Finalizer I was finally sitting with Greta, and Willow for lunch while the men went off to do men things that they didn’t tell Greta or me about. But Willow told us that David said that they were just going to look at the new shipment of men supplies of razors, shaving cream, beard oil, and other things that were said to be better then what they have now.

So we three just sat at our table in the back of the cafeteria in the far corner eating delicious food. Because of my rank I got lots of the best food on my menu to share with the girls, they were obviously happy about it since they always chow down on whatever I bring them.

“ So y/f/n are you seeing anyone back home if so is it a man or woman?” Willow asked with a smirk on her face then picking up her fork and biting into the cinnamon roll I brought her. 

“ As much as I’d like to have one I don’t, but if I was it would most definitely be with a man.” I say raising my right hand then placing it over my heart. “ I don’t have nothing against gay marriage or love, but I am not sexually attracted to women” I tell them giving both girls a small smile.

“ Well everyone likes different things, but why don’t you start dating here?” Greta asked also eating her cinnamon roll.

“ Ha! and have tough competition like William!!! I don’t think so ...” I say raising my eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes at what I said. “But what about you Greta? Do you have a man waiting for you back at home?” I asked her.

“ I used to, but now I have my special woman waiting for me back home. Yeah I’m one of the many people in the galaxy who like both women and men, but anyway I sometimes see her when I have to transport goods from our shared planet here to The First Order.”

“ That’s nice, how did you guys meet?”

“ We met a year and a half ago when I was supposed to get an order of new uniforms from a new dealer to transport back to the First Order. When I went to the office to see if they were ready to load up she was at the front desk, we talked each time I would have to go back and get new uniforms and it was all downhill from there. It’s nothing special but Willow and David’s story is really something to gush over, they were like a forbidden love story that kind of worked out in the end.” Greta said while Willow got super excited sitting up in her seat ready to tell me how David and her met.

“ Okay well you probably were shocked when finding out that David and me were married right?” Willow asked me, but I was too embarrassed to say anything about it at first, so I just slowly nodded.

“ Yeah I was a bit shocked that you both were married but then again age is just a number, and there are so many people who have gotten married when they were 14 with a 40 year old man. And people were okay with that because that was back in the day, but there are some people who still do that.” I tell her because I’ve heard some stories from elderly people that said that was what happened to them, and they were in love and they were happy.

“ Exactly!! But David and I are 14 years apart, I’m 25 and he is 39. We meet when I was 18, and he was 32. He worked at the library near my house when I was living with my parents, I would come in to read or check out a book. The days I would check out the books I wanted he would be at the checkout desk, and sometimes he would recommend a book for me to read. I would do so but then I started to bring in some of my favorite books in for him to read. At first, I didn’t think anything of him till we started talking a lot more. When he told me that he had read every book in the library that got my attention, and for some reason It sent what felt like sparks inside me that I’ve never felt before. I started coming to the library more then I usually did, and we would talk so much about everything. He knew so much about the galaxy, we could talk for hours about all the things I would ask him. And you know what? It’s funny, I’m the one who always talks a lot, but I would stay quiet for him just so I can listen to the sound of his deep voice and all the things he knew. That’s when I knew I had a crush on him, what made it worst was when I got a job at the library. My feelings grew for him more and more each day, every little thing about him I loved. And I kept my feeling to myself for three years, till he started asking me questions. One night we were putting back books on the shelves when he asked me ‘Willow why do you work here? You are 21 years old you should be out seeing the galaxy instead of being in this dusty old library with me.’ And the only thing I said was ‘Here I do get to see the galaxy in all these books in the comfort of this dusty old library with you.’ And all he did was smile, then he asked me ‘okay but you spend so much time here, aren’t you interested in boys? You can’t see other people if you spend most of your time here.’ I didn’t know what came over me, but I dropped all the books in my hands and kissed him, his lips were so soft and his short bread at the time tickled my chin a bit. When I realized what I was doing I pulled back and left right after that. last thing I remembered was David calling my name.” Willow said giving me a small smile while her cheeks became rosy.

“ Then what happened.” I asked really enjoying her story.

“ Well I was so embarrassed that I didn’t come in the next day, or the next. I knew I had to face him sooner or later, so when I went back he was waiting for me. Before I was able to get a word in to explain myself he kissed me, and it didn’t take me long to kiss him back. It was like fireworks, like we were the only two people on the planet. When we pulled apart I told him I loved him, then what made me really happy was when he said it back. To make my story short we were together for almost a year till my parents found out. My parents didn’t like him because of our age difference, so being the wise one David tried to convince me that we should stop seeing each other. But I wasn’t about to let go of him that easy, so I asked him to marry me and suggested that we run away together, of course he said no. So I kept bugging him, and bugging him till he said yes, then with all the books he had at home we learned how to be Radar Technicians and here we are now. We’ve been married for four years and I’ve been the happiest I could be, so is David. There’s not a day that goes by that he doesn’t tell me he loves me, and he is so happy. Now all we are doing is just saving up for a house, so we can settle down.” 

“ Aww that’s so cute!! I’ve never heard of a love story like that, when do you think you’ll have enough for a house?’ I asked 

“ In about two or three years.”

“ One day I’d … “ I started to say when my tablet started beeping out of control, then some yellow lights started flashing around the cafeteria. I looked down at my tablet that was showing me where the damage was, it said there was a gas leak in the in the med bay. But what caused it was something that needed to be repaired in the control room as soon as possible.

“ What is it y/f/n?” willow asked, I got up fast leaving my tray of food on the table.

“ I need to go there’s a gas leak!!” I shouted so they can hear me while I ran out of the cafeteria to where I needed to be.

I ran to the control room with my heavy tool belt weighing me down a bit, but I was still able to get there fast. When I got there, I seen some stormtroopers running out of the control room door coming my way trying to get away from the scene. I ran past them going Inside only to find a young man in the corner on the floor leaning against a wall crying out in agony from a broken leg. There was also something wrong with his right arm because he was holding it to his chest.

“ Please help me I need medical help, I think my leg is broken.” The young man painfully said but right now he wasn't my concern. On the far right I can see a tall figure of what looked like to be a man dressed in all black, with a red lightsaber slashing through one of the main control panels. There were sparks flying everywhere, and the smell of burning metal and plastic was bad. I ran to the control panel so I can fix it, but the guy was still slashing through it.

" Hey!!! What the hell do you think you’re doing!!" He stopped once he heard my voice, then I see him looking around seeing the yellow lights. I ignored him and ran past his tall figure then dropped down to my knees, so I can start fixing the damage that was done by this idiot. I took some of my tools to open some panels tying to press some melted buttons, but when that didn’t work I had to pop off what was left of the buttons pressing the base of it down to do what I needed it to do. I rewired some major wires, and melting things together with my mini blow torch. Lastly I pulled out small parts that were destroyed and quickly figuring out a way for things to work without the damaged part. I can feel the man who did this watching me as I worked, but I still ignored him. Once the lights stopped flickering and the control panel stopped sparking I looked on my tablet that showed me the gas leak had stopped. I got up on my feet with my wrench in my right hand, then walked up to the masked man and pointed my tool at his chest.

" You fucking lunatic!! Have you ever heard of carbon monoxide? It's a lethal gas that is colorless and Oder less to man!! And it could have killed everyone on that floor if I didn't fix it!! What the hell is your problem dude, is there a fucking child hidden underneath that stupid mask of yours!!" I yelled at him, the tip of my wrench now touching his chest. He smacked it away only for me to put it back where it was pointed on his chest, he smacked it away again then pushed me a few inches back with his right hand. He raised that same hand at me but then General Hux walk in.

" Kylo you fool!! You caused three deaths in the med bay ... ohh you've met my technician. Miss Y/f/l/n did you fix the problem?" He asked me while looking at the both of us, then I see him look behind me at the damaged. ‘Holy shit! Did he just say Kylo?’ I looked at the man in the helmet. ‘this must be Leia’s son, and I just call him a lunatic!! Way to go y/n you just gave Kylo Ren a reason to kill you.’ I think to myself, while Kylo put his hand back down.

" Yes sir, but this whole section needs to be replaced." I say.

“ Please someone help me, I need a doctor.” We all looked over hearing the young man cry out, so I made my way over to him. I dropped down on my knees and looked him over seeing that indeed his left leg was broken but his arm wasn’t."

“ Your leg is broken like you said but your arm isn’t. I do think its dislocated though, so I need to put it back in place, can you stay still?’ I asked the young man while he still wined in pain.

“ Will it hurt?” he asked, and I just smile.

“ Ohh no it won’t, but I need you to relax.”

“ Okay but wait I... ahhhhhh!!!!!!’ he screamed in agony looking at me with astonishment and betrayal. “ yo…you said I wouldn’t hurt!!!” he yelled at me.

“ Would you had let me do it if I told you that it would?’ I asked, while he looked like he was at a loss for words. I pressed my hands all over his body to see If I would get a reaction for any other injury’s that he might have, but I got nothing. 

“ Miss Y/f/l/n I pay you to be my technician and mechanic, not as a doctor. Even though it is nice to know that you know how to work in such a field, I need you to see that this whole section gets replaced. I’ll have someone take care of that man but right now please continue you job, your dismissed”

“ Yes sir, thank you.” I tell him then looked over at Kylo for a sec only to see him already looking at me … I think ‘stupid mask’ I think to myself then I roll my eyes at him leaving without another word.

 

// Hux POV \\\

 

I watch Y/f/n’s figure disappear out the door and when I knew she was gone I faced Ren to scold him for his idiocy that caused him to destroy my ship. 

" Ren your little tantrum caused one of the gas chambers in the med bay to open when you destroyed something on that panel!! If it wasn't for my technician, half the ships workers and Stormtroopers on that floor would have died in 10 minutes! I suggest you stop these out bursts before you end up blowing the Finalizer to bits!! " I yelled, then looked over to y/f/n handy work seeing what she had done. I started to make my way to the panel that she fixed to get a better look.

" That girl Dares talk back to her commander does she not know her place!" Kylo angrily states. I look back at him with one of my eyebrows raised. 

" Well whatever she said might have been true Ren, but next time I'll promote her if she ‘dares talks back you’. Besides she works for me, and juggling by how she saved lives today she is the best we have. So, if you kill her Ren I'll do my best to make sure you lose your rank!!" I tell him bending down picking up a part of the ship y/f/n/ took out inspecting it. 

“ How do you know she’s the best? That last man who had her job was said to be the best and lasted the longest which was 6 months. But he was killed, and if she steps out of line she will be next.”

“ Do see this?” I held up the small circular metal part to Ren, so he can see. “ I don’t remember what it is called but I was the one who ordered it. It’s to control the gravity in this room so we won’t be flying around. It is every expensive and crucial that we have it, but look at it now in my hand and we are still on our own two feet. Turns out we don’t need it I guess, but do you know how much the Finalizer cost to build? There can be thousands of things on this ship that we don’t even need, and are spending millions of dollars on them. She could be saving us money, and let’s not forget that she just performed medical help to a man with a dislocated shoulder. And she also saved a whole floor of doctors and nurses we need So, don’t try to tell me that she isn’t the best we got.” I look at him dropping the part on the floor.

“ There is something odd about her, and I don’t like it.” I rolled my eyes.

“ Of course she is odd!! She wears a wrap on her head, and Is a woman who has a man’s job what else is odd about her?”

“ Just keep her out of my way!!!” Ren said while starting to stomp out of the room like a four-year-old.

“ I could but she fixes all the things you destroy … like your room.” Once I finished my sentence Ren stopped in the door entrance turning back at me.

“ who is she really?” He asked, I feel him trying to peak into my mind which gave a slight headache. 

“ Don’t try getting an answer from my mind Ren, I don’t know much about her. But what I do know is she is damn good at her job, if anything I want you to stay out of her way. I don’t want her mind to be corrupted with whatever is going on in that mind of yours.” Ren left continuing his way out of the room while I was left with the young man with a broken leg. I leave to my office to check my messages on my tablet I left there to see if y/f/n gave me a list of what I needed to order for what needed to be replaced. while on my way over I pass some stormtroopers. “there is a man in the main control room who is injured, take him to the med bay.” They nodded leaving to do what I asked.

When I got to my office like I suspected, y/f/n had already sent me what we needed. ‘damn she works fast.’ I think to myself. I noticed that the list was short and not long, in the past the other men who had her job would send a lengthy list of what they needed. Because it wasn’t the first time that the same section that Ren destroyed had to be replaced. I sit at my desk turning on my computer only to wait for it to turn on.

‘ If she runs into Ren again I wonder if he’ll kill her like most of the others, maybe I should talk to Snoke about her to prevent that.’ I think but then I wouldn’t want to waste supreme leaders time on a girl who is just doing her job.

I think about what I said to Ren about not knowing much about her, but I’m also not the one to want to waste my time to get to know a girl who only does a mighty excellent job … at her job? She really is an odd one If I really thought about it, with that black wrap on her head that didn’t show her hair, her skill at being a technician/mechanic, her unknown skill in the medical field, over all she is too young to know all of that. 

Again I wasn’t going to waste my time thinking about an incredible young girl, what I should be really doing is planning our next attack on a planet that we would be invading soon in the next couple of months. It said that there a man that lives there and has the last missing piece to finding Luke Skywalker, problem was that it would take a while to find his exact location. Then there was a knock on my door that took me out of my thoughts.

“ Come in.” I say seeing my door open to reveal Captain Phasma with a blaster held in her hand. 

“ Sir you’re are requested to meet with Supreme Leader Snoke in 30 minutes.” She said with her robotic voice. I nodded then waved her off not looking at her, in the corner of my eye I seen her leave closing the door behind her. I checked a few emails, ordered all the things y/f/n needed to fix the control room, approved and rejected all the things The First Order peers recommended we should do, and lastly tried to help locate where the last piece of the map coordinates to find Luke Skywalker. After I went to see the supreme leader two floors up from my office, when I see the large door in my sight I also see the very end of Kylo’s cape. ‘ guess he was the one who call Snoke in the first place’ I think to myself.

I walk in the very large dark room seeing Supreme Leader’s huge hologram already sitting in his chair.

“ Supreme Leader you requested to see me?” his scarred face looked up at me. 

“ Yes, I was just informed that the last piece to the map we need is on Jakku. How long will it take to know it’s exact location?” He asked in his deep raspy voice.

“ Sir I don’t know when but if we keep on with our search secretly without the person who has it knowing hopefully in the next month.” I tell him, he nods sitting back in his chair resting his hand under his chin. 

“ Good, also in the next four month all the Knights of Ren will have no missions and will be available. That means a meeting should take place for the upcoming plans to take down the Resistance, and I want you to set it up. I will be there myself as well, so that includes rooms to be set up to stay in.”

“ Yes sir, all will be arranged as soon as possible. Is that all?”

“ Kylo has informed me of a incident just now of a young woman who wears clothes on her head. Apparently she had the guts to talk back to her Commander, and insult him. She then proceeded to hold a tool to his chest ready to strike him. Do all the workers under your belt believe they can do such a thing?” he asked leaning over to get closer to me.

“ No, sir.” I tell him, putting my hands behind my back bowing my head down to him.

“ She needs to be punished for her actions, I want her to know who is in charge, and that she shouldn’t have to think twice before disrespecting her Commander.”

“ Yes, sir I would agree with you but today I can’t.”

“ And why is that!” Snoke asked angerly.

“ Well did Ren also informed to that his outburst caused three deaths in the med bay, and if the young girl didn’t fix it then everyone on that floor could have died. That includes the best of the best doctors and nurses we have, tons of Stormtroopers, and countless others.” 

“ No, he didn’t mention that. Who is this girl?”

“ She is my technician/mechanic seat #1, a job that is normally taken by a man. She has done an exhalent job of making sure the Finalizer is up and running perfectly all by herself, including all the other things I have her do. She is extremely skilled at her job, and she know things in the medical field.”

“ Although that is very good to hear that we possess such a person and not the residence, that doesn’t give her the right to talk back to someone who is a much higher rank.”

“ Supreme Leader with all due respect this young lady is a great asset to The First Order, and she is someone who we can’t lose at the hands of a child that has many outburst. Coming from me I don’t really care who Ren ‘accidently’ kills, but this girl dying by the hands of Ren would be a great mistake.” He sighed 

“ I don’t need to slip into your mind to know that you want me to protect her?”

“ Yes, all I need is your word that she is off limits to Ren.” 

“ If what you are saying is true, then you have my word. This young girl you speak of who is of immense importance to The First Order is of limits and is not to be harmed by Commander Kylo Ren and any other Knights of Ren.” I smirked at the command coming from The Supreme Leader, not only can Kylo not touch her but all the Knights of Ren. 

“ Thank you Supreme Leader, I will inform Kylo now.” I bowed to him then I started to leave.

“ I just sent Kylo on a mission. He won’t be back till next week so, you may tell him once he is back.”

“ Thank you again sir.” He nodded then his hologram disappeared. 

 

// With you ( Normal POV ) \\\ 

 

“ You said what to The Commander!!!” William asked while all you’re your friends sat that their personal table eating their dinner. Gretta, Willow, David, and Andrew leaned in listening carefully to you wanting to know what happened in the latest Kylo Ren outburst. 

“ I called him a ‘Fucken Lunatic, a child, and stupid’, but hey it was in the heat of the moment people could of died including nurses and doctors.”

“ But you talked back to Kylo Fucking Ren!!” William shouted just loud enough for your table to get the point.”

“ Yeah y/f/n that wasn’t the smartest idea, but aren’t you scared for your life now? He will be looking for you for sure.” willow asked with a worried look on her face.

“ Even after it happened no, not really. I know I can make sure he can’t find me, but then I can now forget about it with what General Hux just told me a few minutes ago … “

“ What did he say!!!” Willow eagerly stated wanting to know what the general said to you, but you were already going to tell them if she didn’t interrupt you. 

“ Hux messaged me not to long ago before I got my food and sat down with you guys. He said that I didn’t have to worry about Kylo coming after me for what I said, or in the future too.”

“ And why is that?” Andrew asked looking a bit annoyed.

“ Well Hux told me The Supreme Leader wanted to know who I was because Kylo told him what happened and what I said to him. I guess he said I wasn’t supposed to talk back to the commander and that I should be punished for it. Then Hux told him what really happened and some more stuff about me. In the end whatever Hux said to the Supreme Leader, it’s now under Supreme Leaders command that Kylo Can’t lay a finger on me, and that includes everyone in the Knights of Ren.”

“ What really that’s awesome you’re so lucky!!” Willow said clapping her hands in excitement.

“ Sounds like the General has a soft spot for you y/f/n … are you sure you are not sucking his dick under the table hum?” Andrew said smirking then took a bite of his red apple. You almost choked on your own saliva from his statement and so did the others. I was quite for a bit. Your eyebrows then narrowed at Andrew then you stood up leaning over the table grabbing the chest part of fabric from his black turtle neck shirt pulling him up to you.

“ If you think I would perform sexual pleasure on a person to get were I’m at then you’re so fucking wrong. If the General ever suggested such an act, I would have no problem breaking some bones. I got here though hard work and dedication, if you have a problem with me having the job you wanted then get over it fast! now when I let go of your shirt you’re going to sit your seat #3 having ass down, and put that apple in your mouth to keep you from saying anything stupid.” You said while looking him dead in the eye, Andrew again smirked but did what you asked. When he sat down so did you, a second later Greta started clapping her hands. 

“ Yeah girl tell him!!” she laughed throwing her head back in joy then waving her arms in the air. “ Andrew you better think twice before coming at y/f/n like that, the Commander can’t even touch her or the Knights of Ren too!!” she smiled grabbing your shoulders shaking them a bit to show her happiness for you. 

“ I wouldn’t get to excited the Commander still can harm her if he wanted to.” Andrew said rolling his eyes.”

“ And how would he do that?” Greta asked with disbelieve written on her face.

“ Well I don’t want to scare you but we are all friends with y/f/n right? And I know It’s only been a little over a month, but I can tell we are very dear to her … maybe not me jugging by what just happened a few minutes ago.” Andrew said slowly pausing a few times for some reason.

“ What’s your point Andrew?” William asked wanting Andrew to hurry it up and say what he wanted them to hear.

“ If the commander can’t touch her, but still wanted to hurt her the next things that are close to her would be us no? when he finds out we are friends with her then Kylo Ren will have us on the coping board to sever to y/f/n to eat.” 

“ Like I would let that happen! You kind of answered your own question Andrew, I’m untouchable to Kylo and the Knights of Ren. That mean if he wanted to do such a thing he would have to go through me first, but again he can’t touch me!” you say angerly.

“ I guess your right, but will Kylo let your beat the shit out of him without defending himself?”

“ Well when the time comes we’ll see what happens.” You leaned back into your chair irritated.

“ Why are you even pushing this Andrew, are you trying to get your ass beat yourself? y/f/n just told you to put your apple were it belongs.” William said with a questioning look.

“ I just want you all to know that being friends with her can be dangerous now, are we willing to risk our lives just to sit next to her? If we are is she going to protect us from Kylo Ren and the Knights of Ren?” Andrew said now putting his red apple where it should had been this whole time.

“ Again when the time comes we’ll see what happens.” You said staring daggers at Andrew, he only smiled extending his hand to you for you to shake.

“ Well if you are saying that you will protect us with your life, let me just say it’s an honor to be your friend miss y/f/n y/f/l/n.” you looked at his hand for a bit but then you took your hand out shaking his. 

“ Hey where is Kylo Ren now?” Greta asked thinking he would be destroying things after being told he can’t punish you for talking back to him.

“ He’s on a week long mission that Supreme Leader sent him on after he tattletale on me.”

“ Cool so we all get to live for a week.” William joked while everyone groaned and started to leave to hit the hay for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter
> 
> Y/n - Your name  
> Y/f/n - Your fake name  
> Y/f/l/n - Your fake last name  
> Y/c/o/b - Your choice of breakfast 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// 6 days later (With Poe Normal POV) \\\

 

It’s been a month and almost two weeks since you’ve been gone, and it be would a lie if Poe said he wasn’t worried sick about you. Currenlty Poe sat on his couch looking at the cracked glass coffee table that he broke the night you left him. Leia told him to not worry about you, but he couldn’t help it. He was there for your first word, he was there when you took your first few steps, he was there when you flew his mom’s ship all by yourself for the first time, and much more. But he wasn’t there by your side for your first mission.

And he hasn’t heard a word from you since you left, so he didn’t know if you were okay or dead. The thought of you being found out by Kylo Ren that you were force sensitive, and being tortured to join the dark side was his worst nightmare, and his own personal hell. All he needed was one or two words that came from your voice saying you were okay. Just hearing your voice alone would help him sleep better at night. 

But then again, he could be all wrong about what was really happening to you. You could be safe, your force abilities could still be undetected, you could be persuading Kylo Ren to come back to the light like Leia wanted, and you could be really ending the war like you said you could. With that in thought Poe got from his couch with his head held high, and his heart pounding with pride. His very own sister was taking the biggest risk to save the galaxy, that was something he would have done as well. He guessed he could say you learned it from him, and he was fucking proud to have you as his sister. Besides you would be bringing more honor to the Dameron name, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to scold you when you got back.

But more importantly when you got back you would have to teach him how to cook, for when the next time you leave he can make himself something decent. Because honesty his cooking is shit, and he already almost burned the whole kitchen.

Poe threw on his brown leather jacket leaving out the door to see if General Leia needed anything or any other mini missions for him before he left for his mission. it was in two months and a few weeks from now, to get the last map piece to find Leia’s brother. they couldn’t get it right away like they had planned because there was sight of The First Order on Jakku. And if they were there for the same reason as Poe, they might see Poe’s x-wing. Most likely they were sure to follow him, only to get the map, and that would be a fight they didn’t want. So they couldn’t risk it till they knew it was safe. 

As Poe was walking to work on the path he usually takes he felt like someone was following him. Poe know that only y/n and himself took this path, because he was the one who made it. Poe thought if the time would ever come where y/n would need a quick getaway because of her force abilities she would take this path. The path lead to work but when the trail of rocks turned to dirt she was to make a right into the grass area that went into the tree’s where there will be a well-hidden ship that was their moms first ship waiting with a map to a safe house Poe had set up. But no one know about this by him and his sister, a quick peek over his shoulder reviled a man was indeed following him in black with a hood covering his face.

“ Shit … “ Poe mumbled to himself putting more speed into his step. ‘ At least when I get this guy I can integrate him, and maybe I’ll get some useful information.’ Poe thinks to himself while Hearing the man’s feet also quickly speeding up. Poe readied himself for a fight, his hand tightening into a rock solid fist for when this guy makes his move, so Poe can knock him out. A minute later Poe felt a hand smack on his right shoulder, with the hand griped tight Poe shoulder, Poe grabbed it then was able to twist and flip him to the ground on this back.

“ Hey! Hey! Hey … Poe, … it’s me James … James, You know your friend? Let go your hurting my bloody arm!” Poe gave a confused look but let go of the man’s arm. 

“ James what the hell!! How do you know about this path? And Why don’t you shout out my name to let me know that you’re not a threat, then following me this whole time letting me think that you are!” 

“ Sorry, I seen y/n take this path one time before. I like it because know no one takes it, that’s when I realize that know one knows about it.” James said rubbing his arm and standing up.

“ No one knows about it because I made it only for y/n to safely get to work without anyone bothering her … like you.” Poe said coldly with anger on his face.

“ Ohh sorry, but you’re on way to the base, why would there be a threat following you to work?” they both continued the rest of the way to work.

“ Do you not know who I am? Anyone could be a threat, now what do you want?” 

“ I was wondering where was your sister, I’ve been missing her.” With that comment said Poe stopped dead in his tracks.

“ Missing her? What the hell does that mean!?”

“ Well I would try to talk to her ever so often when I would see her, but I haven’t seen her in almost two months. I’m starting to get a bit worried, because you know … after what you said about her being in danger and stuff.” Poe was relieved when James said ‘ try’ so that meant he wasn’t able to talk her then. ' Thank you y/n for not being interested.’ Poe thought to himself.

“ I believe she’s okay, she is on a mission.”

“ Really! You let her go? What was her missions?”

“ Actually she left on her own, but I’m not going to tell her mission to the likes of you or anyone in fact.” 

“ Ah you Dameron’s are so secretive, and specifically you are a very protective Dameron.”

“ I guess, but what do you mean when you said ‘ You would try to talk to my sister’? ”

“ Ohh … remember when I asked you if you can ask y/n to dinner for me?”

“ Yess … “ Poe hissed.

“ Well whenever I would see her around the base. Because she is not hard to spot …… well I only have the courage to walk up to her, and talk about simple things like the weather, or her X’wing. But when I come around to wanting to ask her out … “

“ Wait a minute I’m going to stop you right there, what makes you think you can ask out my sister? Do you know who she is? She’s the youngest Dameron and that comes with the oldest Dameron…”

“ Exactly!!! She is a Dameron, she’s the most amazing person I’ve ever met. She is kind, funny, mischievous, unbelievably smart, and can throw a good right hook. Plus she is so cool, did you know when we were kids she punched Cole Greene for bullying another girl our age?”

“ NO!!!! when was this???” Poe asked learning so much more about his little sister.

“ I think I was 15 or 16, so that means she was 14 or 15. But yeah we were taking a short cut in forest to get the market for food after the pilot training class we were taking at the time. Which was with Cole, Gemma - who is that girl who was getting bullied, one of my best buds, and me. But while on our way while everyone was talking, I spotted y/n under a single white tree reading a book. I was too busy looking over at y/n I didn’t notice Cole started picking on Gemma, but anyway I guess it got so loud that it got y/n’s attention. It was only then I looked over and noticed Gemma was crying, and Cole laughing.” James said kind of rubbed the back neck feeling a bit ashamed for not paying attention and stopping it.

“ Then what? I want to know what my sister did?” Poe asked wanting to know.

“ I mean we were kids, and I think Cole was just messing with her because he liked her. But y/n came over seeing Gemma crying and asked what was wrong, and Cole said she was ugly blah blah blah. Next thing I know y/n came up to Cole, punched him square in the face, and told him his attitude was ugly. Of course, y/n went on telling him how he should act, or he’ll grow up alone and people will hate him for being mean. Then y/n went to comfort Gemma telling her sweet things, that’s when I knew I was kind of in to her.” There was a pause.

“ Hmmm, that sounds like she would do that behind my back. Anyways in going to ask you some questions James because to be honest I never took the time to know you.” James looked a little offended because he kind of knew a bit about him … but who doesn’t know Poe Dameron.

“ Uhhh shoot?” 

“ What’s your full name?”

“ James Floyd Moore.”

“ How old are you?”

“ Twenty-two.”

“ What’s your occupation?”

“ I’m a pilot, but not as good as y/n or you.” Poe smiled at his wise answer and continued.

“ And what you said earlier about my sister being all the things she is were true?”

“ Every word.”

“ Okay, I like you a bit James. Not a lot but you’re okay, I might consider letting you hang around y/n when she gets back. ‘Key word Consider’ and I might just keep you around a bit while she’s gone.” James had the biggest smile on his face because the very protective brother of y/n … who was a Dameron was starting to like him.

“ So that means you’re okay if I ask her out when she gets back?”

“ No, and don’t push it. I’m only allowing you to be friends with her when she gets back, plus I like your idea of filling out an application, but you’ll only do that when she get back.”

“ So your letting anyone fill out the application?”

“ Look, I only want what’s best for my sister. And if that means I get to pick the guy out then yeah I’ll let the perfect man date my sister.”

“ Ohh, okay.” James said a little sad not liking the fact that Poe wanted to pick out his ideal perfect man for his sister, which might not be him.

“ Now we as adults have work to do, bad guys to take down, and most of all cool toys to fly.” The two men left heading to work with one had a worried face and the other had a huge smile.

 

// Next day with you (Normal POV) \\\

 

What better way to start your day with a good breakfast with friends. Currently you were seated in your spot at one of the edge seats next to Greta on your right, William next to her, across from you was Andrew, next to him was David and Willow. All together eating happily asking questions and cracking jokes. ‘ yeah this was going to be the perfect day.’ You think to yourself.

" Y/f/n why do you wear a scarf on your head, I mean don’t get me wrong the ways you style it differently every day is flawless but I want to know what’s under the thing?" Willow asked leaning on David while eating her strawberry yogurt. You knew one day they were probably going to see it, so you just told them.

" The color of my hair is a distraction and is different from other natural hair colors." You say taking your fork and stabbing it into y/c/o/b then putting it into your mouth chewing while they raised their eyebrows.

" You’re not a red head like General Hux is, are you?" David asked while the others laughed. 

" Ohh stars no, mix red and white and that is what color my hair is naturally." Before they can guess the color of your hair your tablet stated beeping out of control. 

" Looks like the commander is back." Andrew said with a smirk knowing Kylo Ren was the one who was making your tablet beep the way it was. " who wants to bet weather his going to kill someone and how many?" he asked. “ I’m willing to bet 20 credits that three are dead.” (A/N: I know in the Star Wars universe they use galactic credits but I don’t know what is a credit worth. So lets say one credit is the same as one dollar.) 

“ It’s saying there is tons of damage in the Generals office … shit I got to go!!!” They all watched as you got up and started to make your way out of the cafeteria. While Andrew still tried to push the bet but no one took it.

" Wait where are you going stay here, If you don’t go he’ll kill Hux. Then we don’t have to deal with him. " Andrew really looked like he wanted you to just let what was ever going to happen with Hux happen.

" I have to save my General!" You yell running out and though some halls, you didn’t bother taking the lift to his office because it would take too long, so you took the stairs. when you finally made it to the hall that lead to Hux's large office you look seeing that the door was closed but with a familiar burn slash through it making you run faster to get to him. You tried putting in a code to get it opened but it didn’t work, so you stepped back and ran at the metal door slamming your body into it … to your surprise it broke down. You looked up seeing Hux floating in the air while his hands tried scratching at his throat. Then your eyes readjusted to the man in front of you … Kylo. His back was facing you without his knowledge of you even being there. You guessed that he was too busy focusing his mind on slowly killing Hux, that he didn’t hear the loud thud of the metal door falling with you on top of it. So you took out your hammer from your tool belt running up behind him and swung it at his head.

You hit Kylo so hard he let go of Hux who fell on the floor gasping for air. Kylo on the other hand was on his knees holding his head trying to recover as quick as he can. You ran up to Hux helping him up against a wall, then check over his body for any injuries. 

" Are you okay sir?" You ask him while he just looked at you shocked, he then looked behind you seeing that Kylo was already up and walking to them.

" How dare you strike your Commander!!! Kylo yelled grabbing the back of your neck pulling you away from Hux, then flung you across the room with all his strength. As you slid you twisted your body on both feet and one hand, then got up standing tall ready for Kylo’s next move. He then raised his right hand to you, but nothing happened, He looked at his hand then to you trying again at whatever he was trying to do.

After a while Kylo got frustrated and just took out his saber igniting it walking slowly to you letting his saber drag on the floor. You ran at him only to drop down sliding between his long legs, then jumped up and on his back. Kylo step back slamming you into the nearest wall to get you off, but that only made you grip him tighter. You slid down his back a bit kicking the back of his knees in which made him drop down. You stepped back kicking his saber out his hand you’re your left foot seeing it fly a few feet away. You watched It slide right in-between Hux’s longish legs, then pushed Kylo letting him fall forward to get him away from you. 

Moving quickly, you ran to his saber taking it off the floor where it was and into both your hands igniting it. Holding your ground in front of a watching Hux, as you both looking at Kylo as he looked up at you though his mask seeing you were ready for another round. Kylo then attempted to use the force again but failed, he looked at his hand trying to figure out what was wrong with his forces abilities. Kylo then focused his mind on Hux raising his hand watching the General being lifted off the ground once more only to let him fall again. Focusing on you he tried the same thing but to his surprise it didn’t do what he wanted. Kylo closed his eyes under his mask focusing on you only to try to kill you, taking the opportunity, you would finish this. 

You ran at him, kicked his right hand down with your left foot, twisted on to the same foot only to use your right foot to hit the side of Kylo’s helmet as hard as you could knocking him out cold. You turned off the red saber not really needing it now, so you threw it to the floor. You took a deep inhale dropping down to your knees to check over Kylo to see if he was alright. You took felt just under his mask finding two buttons on each side, pressing them you heard a hiss then part of the mask lifts. Pulling it off his head you put on of your hand on the back of his head holding it, so it wouldn’t fall hard on the floor. You set the hunk of mental on the floor next to you, looking over Kylo’s face.

He looked like Han, with some features of his mom. He had a few moles on his face, pale skin, black long slightly curly hair that went past his ears, from what you remember he had a large nose that he had now grew into, over all he was a very handsome man. In your medical opinion Kylo would be fine and might be out till the next day … if everyone on this ship hoped, you put back on his helmet because that was the least you could do. Knowing that no one has seen his face. You got up going back to Hux you grabbed your tablet that was next to him calling for medics to take Kylo to the med bay. 

“ Kylo will be fine, I just called for the medics to come take him.” He didn’t say any but looked at Kylo’s sleeping body on the floor. " I know you don't answer to me, but you didn't answer me when I asked if you are okay. So, are you okay General?" He then looked at you with Astonishment written all over his face.

" Do you know what you just did?" He asked looking at Kylo again then to you then to kylo, and you again multiple times.

" Yes, I've done my job. It is my duty to serve you and that includes the protection of you who is my General." You tell him, but he shook his head. 

" You stuck down the commander! The Kylo Ren himself, ohh supreme leader won't be happy about this. He waved off your back talk only to give you some protection from Kylo and the other nights, but y/f/n you have gone too far I can’t protect you from what the Supreme Leader will do when he finds out about this." 

" General if I may say ... I came in your office to fix all the things my tablet said needed to be fix right away only to find you two feet off the ground being held by the commander who looked like he was about to kill you. And I did what I could to prevent that." 

" And so you did, where did you learn to fight like that?" 

" Over the years I've learned to protect myself from bullies.” You kind of lied. You have never been bullied, you might have been the bully to the real bullies when protecting those from the said bullies?

" You may have to be my personal bodyguard if you are able to keep your life." He said getting up off the floor. " You can take some time off, not only Ren will be looking for you when he wakes up, but he will tell the Supreme Leader. Till you are called in by the Supreme Leader you may take that time off. I’ll call in seat #2 in to fix this, but till then I’ll have your room relocated just in case Ren looks for you first. You are someone I don't want to lose after this whole ordeal, so I’ll do my best to keep you alive and on this ship at least." You nodded about to leave. 

“ Wait a minute … Kylo was trying to use the force on you but it didn’t work!! How is that possible?” he asked walking up to you.

“ Ohh was that what he was trying to do, I thought he was trying to tell me something but couldn’t spit it out!! but what does that mean if he can’t do what you said on me?” you skillfully lied.

“ Miss Y/f/n y/f/l/n are you by any chance force sensitive?” you gave a confused look then put on a face that only showed disbelieve.

“ General Hux that’s absurd!! I can’t be force sensitive, wouldn’t I have known at an early age? Surly I would have been killed years ago No? Ohh stars! What does this mean? Will the Supreme Leader have me killed for it now? Wait! Wouldn’t the Commander been able to detect that in me since the first time we meet?” you asked all these questions with a fake worried look on your face.

“ I mean yeah it could have been detected, even from a faraway distance. The Supreme Leader would have felt your shift in the force thousands of miles away as well.”

“ For all we know I could not be force sensitive, but can’t have the force be used on me.” By the look on Hux’s face he looked like he had an Idea. “what?” you questioned.

“ This can be a good thing … scratch that a great thing! If you are force sensitive, we will have another force user for the First Order. The Supreme Leader won’t turn his head to you, you can be trained and maybe be able to become stronger then Kylo Ren.” You could tell he was only letting the possibly of you being force sensitive go through his mind because you knew he didn’t like Kylo, and Hux would do anything to make Kylo lose his rank or tossed out like trash.

“ Look I don’t know about that … I have already made a fool out of the guy, and just now I knocked him out cold!!! I don’t think he would like to find out that I might be force sensitive, let alone knowing someone is trying to become stronger then him.”

“ Well it’s a little too late for that don’t you think? Just look at him.” You both look at him, just now a few personal medics of Kylo Ren came in to take him away. 

“ This so much for me to process right now, I was alright with the fact that I single handily took down the Kylo Ren but then just hearing that I might lose my life just from doing my job. Then not only that!! I may or may not be force sensitive and could do much more!!! I don’t know … I really need to sleep on this, or I might just lose my fucking mind.”

“ I see, well I’m alright since you asked in the first place, but my throat hurts a bit. If you could just follow me I’ll show you to your temporary room till whatever goes down … goes down.”

“ Thank you General.”

“ No, thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter
> 
> Y/f/n - Your fake name  
> Y/f/l/n - Your fake last name 
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// A few hours later (Kylo’s POV) \\\

 

My eye’s snap open only to see the dark gray ceiling of my quarters, then I recalled the previous events. ‘that little nobody dares strike me down!’ I think to myself … I sit up a little too quickly feeling dizzy, and my vision started to blur. My head starts to ache and when I look to my right I see a female figure, holding out my hand I force choking the obvious female. With my still blurry vision I see her hands hold her neck, I know it wasn’t the girl who did this to me because for some reason my force abilities don’t work on the little witch. I let go of her knowing it was my nurse.

“ How long have I been out.” I stated as my vision clears.

“ Si… six hours sir.” She coughed out rubbing her neck. “ I was just checking in on you to see if everything was still normal.” I see from the corner of my eye the skinny 43-year-old got up and left. I look down seeing that I was still in my personal uniform, so I got up putting on my mask leaving my quarters to find that girl.

“ I’m not about to let that ‘weak’ head wrapping girl make a fool out of me or strike me down.” I say quietly as I make it to the hallway. I call out through the to locate that odd girl, but like expected I got nothing. I would have felt her the moment she stepped foot on my ship. ‘Supreme Leader will sort this all out, she’ll be dead by the dead of the day. And I’ll be the one to do it!’

 

// Later (Your POV) \\\

 

It has been only about 7 hours when General Hux came to my new room asking me to follow him. we slowly walked through some halls, each step had me a bit worried. ‘ Fuck! What would they do if they find out that I’m really force sensitive. This could be the end of my mission if Snoke can see right through me!’ I think to myself. ‘ Dang Poe I’m sorry if this goes wrong.’ 

“ Do you know where we are going?” I still asked Hux as I walked slightly behind him.

“ Commander Ren has summoned Supreme Leader and has told him what you had done, now I was told to bring you in.” the ginger haired man stated, I could tell he was a bit nervous. I almost wanted to ask if I can take one of the escape pods off this place so I could return home, but then I would be labeled a coward … I would see myself as a coward. So I shoved that thought out of my mind, if I wanted to go on this mission then I would keep going till the very end.

“ And it’s not going to be good is it?”

“ Indeed, knowing Ren he will tell his version of the truth without really telling what really did happened.”

“ Why did he attack you in the first the place?” 

“ Were here.” I look at the two large doors that opened slowly to let us both in, Hux continued walking in followed by me. I looked around quickly seeing Kylo already looking at me … well he had his mask on but it was facing me, then I see the hologram of the Supreme Leader also meeting my eyes. I look down at my feet feeling his glare unbearable ‘ so this is the Leader of these guys, stars he’s going to eat me alive.’ I think while noticing Hux now just stood still, so I also stopped in place waiting for someone to speak.

“ General Hux I’ve been informed of an incident regarding this young girl and our Commander.” Said the scary looking hologram man? while looking at me with a intense glare. ‘ I wonder what the hell Kylo told him?’ I thought but then … it occurred to me that Kylo is a huge fucken tattletale, and he was telling his mom which in this case would be The Supreme Leader.

“ Yes, but may I tell you what really happened?” Hux said now sounding a bit confident, which gave me a bit of hope that he wouldn’t tell that he thought I was force sensitive.

“ Did this pitiful girl not insult your Commander!”

“ Yes .. ”

“ Did this disgraceful girl not strike down your Commander!”

“ Yes … “ 

“ Did I not give this ungrateful girl my protection!”

“ Yes …. “

“ Then I do NOT need to know what happened!” 

“ Sir, Ren had another one of his outburst when I informed him of your command to not harm this girl. In his rage he almost killed me if it wasn’t for her. In fact, with the new-found information that could or can’t be true she is most definitely going to be someone that will put an end to this conflict between the resistance and us.” ‘This so far did not sound good.’ I think to yourself looking at Hux who was still in front of me. 

“ Is that so, Ren is this true?” Snoke asked Kylo now taking his eyes off me and turning them to the Supreme Leader.

“ I suppose so.” I hear Kylo mumble with hate, then Snoke looked back at me which made me look back down at my feet.

“ Step forward girl.” I almost wanted to look around to look and see if there was another female in the room just to think he wasn’t talking to me. But knowing that wasn’t the case I stepped forward a bit. “CLOSER!” he yelled then I snapped my head up walking forward more. Now passing Hux and standing next to kylo but still a few feet away from him. “ What is your name?’ Snoke asked.  
“ My name is … “ I started but was interrupted.

“ What is that thing on your head? Take it off it is very distracting!” 

“ Supreme Leader I would rather not … “ I tried to argue.

“ I SAID TAKE IT OFF!!” he yelled at me making me jump a bit at his booming voice that shook the room. I feel both Hux and Kylo’s eyes on me including that of Snoke’s too. I reach up pulling down a piece of black cloth that was tucked in, then untwisting it pulling it off completely from my head. Long thick pink hair spilled down over my shoulders, and back passing my waist just slightly above my butt from all sides. There was a loud inhale from both Hux and Kylo that could be heard, but Snoke continued. “What is your name girl.” He asked me once more.

“ My name is y/f/n /y/f/l/n Sir.” I say with respect for him looking him in the eye.

“ Hmmm … and is it true that you saved the lives of many people from the gas leak incident and Hux’s life today?”

“ Yes sir … I was only doing my job.” I say while he looked at me like as if he was trying to take me apart to see what lays beneath me and into my soul. Snoke looked around to what I’m guessing is Hux and kylo, Snoke then looked confused for some odd reason. I looked beside me on my left seeing Kylo had his head turned towards me obviously looking at me, then I looked behind me seeing that Hux too was staring at me in shock. ‘ what’s with the looks?’ I think to myself when then again, I just exposed my hair that wasn’t a normal color.

“ It seems like there is something that is distracting both my Commander and General even after miss y/f/l/n just removed the thing that was distracting myself … Hux what is it.” Hux snapped out of his trance quickly looking at Snoke.

“ What? … sorry Supreme Leader can you repeat that.” I hear Hux ask while I stared at a very irritated Snoke.

“ What is the thing that has Kylo’s and yourself minds occupied!!” Snoke snarled and from just hearing his name I see kylo from the corner of my eye finally looked away from me.

“ Supreme Leader I know you can’t see color through the hologram but the color of miss y/f/l/n is very odd.” Hux said slowly then looking back at me.

“ Well the is the color of miss y/f/l/n hair.” Snoke says leaning back into his chair, and resting his fingers on his right-side temple.

“ Pink.” Both Hux and Kylo said at the same time, and for some reason this caught the attention of Snoke. 

“ What?” Snoke said in an almost whisper while his eyes widen, that now confused Kylo.

“ Pink sir … she has pink hair.” Hux repeated while Snoke sat up straight in his chair looking at me with wide eyes.

“ Pink? … “ Snoke repeated.

“ Yes sir pink.” Hux say while I hear his footsteps getting closer to me till they stop when I hear them right behind me. I then feel a lock of my hair being left up, so I turned my head to the left seeing Hux inspecting my hair. “ y/f/n is this your natural hair color?” he asked me still looking at the piece of my pink hair still in his gloved hand.

“ Yes … from what I know I was born with it, my adopted parents told me so because I obviously didn’t look like them in any way … why?” 

“ I don’t know but Supreme Leader is very interested in it at the moment.” I was about to respond when Snoke spoke.

“ And what of your birth parents?” the hologram leader asked.

“ I never knew them, my adopted family said they found them dead with me in their arm. They only told me the truth because they didn’t want me to look for dead parents if they never told me in the first place.” I say because it was the truth and I can use that for my fake family story too.

“ And where is your adoptive family now I’d like to speak to them?”

“ They are all dead, they burned in a fire a week before I came here. They were throwing a surprise birthday party for me inside one of my places to eat, somehow before I was able to get there a fire broke out. all my family including some friends were all killed and turned into ash. My family house was sold to the bank and everything in it, that’s why I came here.

“ How dreadful that must have been for you, but on to the next question … How old are you miss y/f/l/n.”

“ I’m 20 years old sir.”

“ So the prophecy is still lives … “ I hear Snoke say who was now leaning off the edge of his seat. And all I can think is ‘ WHATTTT???’ 

“ I’m sorry .. what prophecy?” I asked super fucking confused now.

“ You don’t know of your own prophecy?”

“ I don’t even know my name in the mornings … sir … “ for once Snoke pulled a small smile at my comment, and Hux an Kylo didn’t miss that.

“ This prophecy has been told for thousands of years, one can even say it was just a love story told to every living being around the galaxy. A story about a young man with snow white hair, and a young woman with bright pink hair. They both lived on opposite sides of their shared planet, till one day they will bump into each other when they are kids … like love at first sight, but they didn’t know it yet. They will grow up side by side with each other, when the time is right they would get married and have one child. A child with light pink hair, and she would be the most powerful force user the galaxy will ever see! … BUT … then when it actually came true when said parents of the white-haired man, and the parents of the bright pink haired woman had given birth to them they made sure to keep them apart. But fate has its ways .. hahaha .. they still found each other and kept their love a secret. When word got out that the prophecy was true and that the white-haired man and bright pinked haired women were pregnant with the child that would leave her mark on the galaxy. Therefore, everyone was looking for them to take the child when she would be born, but unfortunately during one of the couples escapes they were shot at multiple times. Then it was reviled that the couple was found dead with the child, and they were all burned to pass their souls. But look who we have here … the child is still alive and looks perfectly healthy, well she’s not a child anymore. My dear you have grown into the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” Snoke said with a smile looking over at kylo who was still looking at me. And if he wasn’t wearing a mask I bet he would be glaring at me.

“ Uhhhh, Thank you sir …’ I tell him feeling awkward that the most powerful man in the first order just called me beautiful.

“ Ha! the most powerful force user has been working here the whole time!!” Snoke’s booming voice roared through the large room all the while Kylo and Hux listened carefully. my heart started pounding in my chest, it got so bad that I could hear my heart beat in my head. Then I started to panic because this was the first time the I’ve ever felt like this. 

“Hux I can’t breath … “ I say, it was a good thing that Hux was still behind me because I grabbed his arm tightly for support. When I felt my legs start to give out Hux grabbed me by my waist to keep me steady. “ I’m sorry this is just too much information for me to possess right now, with the whole prophecy and being the most powerful force user in the galaxy.” When I was able to breath properly and was able to stand on my own I let go of Hux and looked up at the supreme Leader. “ Are you sure that’s me, I mean I can’t be the only pink haired woman in the galaxy.” I asked also looking at my hair.

“ Hux you said there was some new information that may or may not be true, and that she’ll end our conflict with the resistance. Do tell me what you were talking about.” I looked at Hux almost wanting him not to say anything because I really didn’t want this whole prophecy thing to be true.

“ Ohh yes, and Ren can confirm this, but Ren’s force abilities don’t work on y/f/n at all.” I watch as Snoke smirks then he looked over to kylo.

“ Is that so … kylo would you please confirm this lovely information?” I looked over at kylo whom took a large breath in and out, his chest area got bigger and went back to its regular size a second later. His body language looked like he didn’t want to say anything to confirm what he knew was true.

“ Yes Supreme Leader in our little battle earlier I tried to used my force abilities on the girl, but nothing happened … even after I tried multiple times.”

“ Very well, Kylo right now I want you to get into miss y/f/l/n mind even if it causes the most pain you can inflict.” I could tell Kylo was smiling underneath that mask of his when hearing that he had permission to hurt me. ‘ Fucker!’ I think to myself as he turned to me, he began with raising his hand to me, so I waited … and waited … an waited … waiting … still waiting. 

“ Are you going to start?” I asked waiting for him to do something.

“ I’m trying!” he growled taking a few step closer as if that was going to help.

“ Ohh … well pain is someone I’m not feeling right now.” I kind of teased.

“ Shut up!” Kylo yelled at me, but them he moved his hand to Hux who instantly fell to the floor screaming.

“ Hey stop that!!!” I yell bending down to Hux trying to help him out.

“ Ren you may stop, I know what I need to know.” Snoke clasped his hands together resting them on his lap. Kylo stopped putting his hands down and facing the Supreme Leader. “ Hux that arrangement we discussed for the meeting with the knights of Ren three months and a few weeks from now is still being arranged yes?” I helped Hux off the floor while he rubbed his head from the pain he was just in.

“ Y..Yes sir.. is there anything else you needed?” he choked out, but then he was able to quickly pull himself together.

“ Yes, instead of a meeting I also want it to be a dinner .. a sort of ball if I may say. All knights of Ren will attend, kylo and yourself too. Captain phasma as well, anyone you deemed worthy to attend, and I myself will be there as well.” 

“ Yes Supreme Leader but why the change if I may ask?” 

“ Because I want miss y/f/l/n to be there as our guests of honor…to introduce her as a new face of the First Order right beside Kylo Ren. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You guys let me know what you all think!!! And if there is any mistakes let me know, hoped you all enjoyed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while you guys, but here it is hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW FOR THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> y/f/n - your fake name  
> y/f/l/n - your fake last name  
> y/c/o/s - your choice of scent
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// Continuation ( Normal POV ) \\\ 

 

The room was dead silent, Snoke’s words stumped not only you but also Kylo as well. Goosebumps started to rise on your arms, as a cold shiver ran up and down your spine. The hairs on the back of Kylo’s neck stood up tall, while his breathing became heavy. Hux only had a smile on his face knowing that the girl that has been working for him was going to be the most powerful girl in the galaxy. Yes, Hux was most pleased that you were already at his side and your actions told him you were ready to take down Kylo if he needed you to. Snoke’s evil smile looked like he had the galaxy in the palm of his hands just being able to have you under the belt of The First Order. ‘what the fuck is going on! How and the hell is this even real …’ you think to yourself. You only came here to stop the man you were looking at and put an end to the First Order by lying and using you force abilities when the time was right. Now you are some sort of powerful being! Your mind was racing till Snoke spoke and took you out of your wild thoughts.

“ Y/f/n my dear.” Snoke said with a clam smooth voice.

“ Yes?” you asked taking a step closer to his hologram, you might as well try to look like it wasn’t a big deal. But as you pushed the thought of you being what they told you down, it would come back up making you shiver again.

“ I will see you in three months and three weeks, but till then there will be enough time for you to start your training.”

“ M…My training?”

“ Yes dear, you will be training with Kylo staring tomorrow afternoon. For six hours a day Kylo will teach you the ways of the dark side.” He says to you then looked over at Hux. “ Hux find another person to take y/f/n job because she has a new purpose for the First Order. And maybe she can also help pick someone out for the job herself, now you both may leave. Kylo I still need to discuss a few things with you so stay.” As you and Hux left out the door Kylo took a few steps closer to Snoke to give him his full attention.

“ Do you have something you want to stay?” the hologram asked when you and Hux were sure far from earshot of the room.

“ Supreme Leader you can’t honestly think that this girl is the most powerful being that the galaxy will ever see?” Kylo growled looking straight at Snoke.

“ Did she not take you down with ease when you destroyed General Hux’s office?”

“ Yes.” Kylo said quietly, but Snoke still heard him.

“ And judging by how you force abilities didn’t show any physical damage on her, I don’t doubt that she is not the girl we were looking for long ago.”

“ There are millions of girls throughout the galaxy, who could be the one you were looking for.”

“ Again, I don’t think so, but I see your point. Tell me Kylo have you ever seen a girl with her lovely light pink hair, because I surly haven’t.

“ No …”

“ And have you ever heard or heard a rumor of a young lady walking around with such an odd hair color?”

“ No …”

“ Then I don’t doubt that she was the one we were looking for, especially knowing for a fact that you cannot use the force on her because you just demonstrated that just five minutes ago! tell me Kylo why does she bother you.”

“ She is a reckless fool that has only gotten in my way.”

“ She sounds a lot like you then!”

“ Supreme Leader this girl will be a complete waste of our time, she is useless to the first order.”

“ Your grandfather didn’t think she was a complete waste of time, in fact he took it upon himself to look for the couple only to have the girl as his future apprentice.” The room was silent for four seconds.

“ What … “ Snoke smiled at Kylo at the mention of his grandfather, but if he wanted answers Kylo would have to wait till the meeting.

“ Kylo I’d like for you to get along with y/f/n … after all she will not be leaving your side till the end of time.” Kylo let out a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Although he wanted to know why his grandfather Darth Vader was looking for the girl he would have to wait, because Snoke was obviously changing the subject right now. And Kylo knew when that happened there was no use in asking again when he wouldn’t spill, but till then he will for now let the subject change.

“ What about Skywalker? Surly he is still our main focus.”

“ Yes, when the time comes you will be sent off to get the map, but as of right now y/f/n is your main focus. I’ll have Hux clear 6 hours of your day for training, so train her hard and well. your dismissed.” Before Kylo could put in another word Supreme leader’s hologram disappeared.

With a clinched fist Kylo walked out of the large cold room, talking the lift down some floors to where his privet quarters would be. Just as the lift door opened a stormtrooper was blocking his way. The white armored man was pushing a huge cart with boxes on top, not yet noticing that his commander was right beside him.

“ What are you doing!” Kylo asked irritated only wanting to get into his room and mediate. The stormtrooper looked up and jumped in his place at the sight of him, but then he bowed.

“ Sorry commander … sir, I was told to bring these boxes to one of the rooms on this floor.” He quickly said with his hand now at his sides.

“ I didn’t order anything, they must be General Hux’s and his room is located on the other side of this floor! Don’t make that mistake again! The next time you are in my way you will breath your last breath!!” the stormtrooper jumped at his words picking up his data pad looking at where he was supposed to go.

“ Sir it says here they are opening the extra room on this floor for a young lady who has been relocated on this floor. She will be in the room all the way to the end past your own.” The stormtrooper said showing him that it did in fact said that on the data pad.

“ Is that so…” Kylo muttered to himself walking past the stormtrooper down the hall turning right to his door to open it. Once the door slid shut behind Kylo he took off his mask throwing the black and silver thing across the room. When he was satisfied with the loud crashing sound it made when it hit the wall he sat on the floor to meditate. He was about to start when something caught his ear … with his abilities Kylo was able to hear that same stormtrooper pass by his door pushing that cart that held your belongings. 

Then that’s when you popped up in Kylo’s head again. ‘what the hell is even so special about a stupid girl with pink hair.’ Kylo asked himself. He had to find out for himself … why would his grandfather be looking for her or rather her parents who will eventually have her just so she could be taught by him? If she meant so much to his grandfather who personally looked for her, so she could be his future apprentice, then surly this pinked haired girl was really going to be the most powerful person in the galaxy. And as much as Kylo wanted to rip out her heart he would have to let that go and get along with her like Snoke said. Then it clicked … if Darth Vader wanted this girl to be his future apprentice but wasn’t able to get his hands on her, then Kylo Ren, Darth Vader’s Grandson will start what his grandfather plan to do. Yes, miss y/f/n y/f/l/n will be his … apprentice. And she will be by his side till the end of time.

 

// An hour later (Normal POV ) \\\

 

You were being walked to your newest room by Hux to the private quarters floor where you would be your living. If it was a regular day on the ship it would annoy the hell out of you that you were bring moved to multiple rooms in a short amount of time, but since you were told some additional information about yourself it made your mind fuzzy about everything. But the felling was bittersweet … you in some way were promoted and was able to pick out a qualified person to take your old job, but then you were again slightly exposed. What made the matter worse was that you really didn’t know who you were. Yes, you did know you were adopted and looked different. But you would never guess that you were part of something bigger before you were even born. This left questions in your head … and you desperately wanted answers. You walked beside Hux who took you down the very familiar hall to pass Kylo’s door.

“ Your room is molded like Kylo’s but a little smaller … “ Hux said looking over at you but seen you looking at Kylo’s room door when you both were passing. “and sadly, you will have to pass his room every time to get to your own, but HE IS STILL NOT ALLOWED TO LAY ONE FINGER ON HER IN A HURTFUL MANNER!” Hux said loudly so Kylo can hear him but then Hux turned to look at you. “although all the walls on this floor are sound proof, and he can’t hear me through the walls I’m sure he is listening with his force abilities.” You both rounded a sharp corner right were another door was. “ this room hasn’t been used so you would have to put in a code of your choice as a password for the room that no one will know.” Hux turned around to let you put in a code/password. You decided to put in a 7-digit code/password, which was 3263766. On the keyboard right under a digit there were 3 to 4 letters underneath it, so 3263766 secretly spelled ‘Dameron’. It didn’t worry you that someone would decipher that because as far as you know, no one knew who you really were, or smart enough to figure out the scrambled letters on the keypad made a name.

“ What if anyone needed to get in? like I did to fix Ren’s room?”

“ They will get in the same way you did, with a card and have authorization to get on this floor.” 

“ I know I didn’t ask this before but what if the card gets stolen?”

“ It’s a one of a kind card, someone will have to specifically look for the one person who has it.”

“ And what if they do?”

“ Well I have to activate the card.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ Well when you had to fix Ren’s room, do you remember when I asked you how many days it would take to fix it?”

“ Yes … “

“ Well the card will only work if I active the card personally, so when you fixed Ren’s room for the two days you did, it only worked for that amount of time. Any day after that it won’t work, but if someone still tries to use it on any of these room when not active I will be alerted.”

“ That’s very comforting.” The door opened after the password was set, walking in you turned to Hux who was inside but at the door.

“ Your belongings are over there.” Hux said pointing to the boxes of your stuff in the living room. “ but I suggest that you order some training clothing tonight. That way you can have them brought here before training tomorrow afternoon, and don’t worry about ordering to much you have no limit. But I’d like to see you at 6:00am tomorrow to discuss who will take your place.”

“ Okay thank you General.” You say walking him out the door, but he stopped before you could shut the door.

“ Please call me Hux, General or sir will no longer be needed since I’m guessing you are higher ranked then me now.” Hux then bowed to you leaving you there bewildered after what he said. You let the door close then walked to the boxes on the floor in the living room, when opened you grabbed your tablet then sitting on the couch while turning it on. You then clicked on a few tabs to the clothes going through what you would want to wear for training. After ordering a few outfits, including leggings, sport bras, hand wraps, etc. you hit the order button then set down the tablet on the couch. You went back to the boxes fishing out a pajama set, shampoo, conditioner, your favorite y/c/o/s body wash, and the lotion that made your skin soft like silk. With the items in your hand you also grabbed a towel from another box heading up the stairs to your shower in your new bedroom.

The shower was a walk in with a small side tub against the wall, you set the items on the counter while you turned on the hot water. You grabbed your shower products jumping in the semi hot water, taking your time to sooth your body head to toe. About 30 minutes passed when you got out drying your body and hair, then slipped on the pink silk pajama set shorts and crop top tying the straps behind your neck. 2 minutes later your hair was kind of dried and your teeth were brushed. It then took 10 minutes to brush out your hair and put it into a single braid, after you looked around to look for your lotion. When you found it, you put it all over your body. While still rubbing the lotion on your arms and hands you went back down stairs to get your tablet. When you spotted it on the couch you reached out to grab it, bending slightly over you grabbed it only to feel someone behind you. You quickly took your tablet in both hands twisting your body and slamming your tablet into the hard figure.

“ How and the fuck did you get in here?!” you asked then ran to the wall to turn on the lights and getting into a fighting stance. That’s when you noticed that the figure in your room was Kylo Ren, he reached up taking off his mask and set it on your coffee table. “I’m not going to ask you again how the fuck did you get in here!?!” you asked him while he stared at you in your pose.

“ Relax in not here to hurt you …” he started to say when you intruded him.

“ But I will, so you better get your creeping ass out of my room or you’ll get another ass whooping!” you tell him coldly while he sat down on your couch obviously not leaving.

“ I’m here to make amends Miss y/f/l/n.” he said looking at the seat across from him then to you like as if he was trying to tell you to sit there. You were so caught up with everything that you didn’t even notice his presence leaving his room into your room through the force. But in order to find out what he wanted so he can leave, you walked to the seat opposite him and sat in it.

“ So what you want to be friends now?” you spat out while reaching out to grab the blanket on the couch to cover yourself up. Kylo seen what you were reaching for then looked back at what you were wearing. A lot of your skin was exposed, like your waist, legs to your upper thighs, the fabric of the crop top dipped low allowing Kylo to see the tops of your breast. He also noticed that the silk fabric hugged your body well, but he looked away when the blanket covered your body.

“ If you want to call it that … “ Kylo mumbled.

“ Well what else would you call it?”

“ Partners.”

“ You of all people want to be partners?” you said almost wanting to laugh.

“ Miss y/f/l/n, I will be training you to be for the next several months and if Supreme Leader believes you are the person he thinks you are then I see no point in fighting what you are meant to become.”

“ A couple hours ago you were wanting to kill me … now you want to be partners?”

“ Supreme Leader has informed me that Darth Vader was even looking for you, so if the most powerful Sith Lord was looking for you to be his apprentice then I should carry on that task.”

“ Wait what!” you stood up letting the blanket fall to the floor staring at Kylo in disbelieve. “ No, no, no, no, no, you can’t be right … thi…this is too much! Don’t tell me shit like that!” you turned around walking into the kitchen with Kylo right behind you. You opened the refrigerator seeing it was already stocked with cold water. ‘ thank the stars.’ You think to yourself, taking the water and then a glass cup from the cabinet. After rinsing it out to served yourself some water, you started to shake making you miss the cup. Kylo notice this taking the glass and water serving you, when he handed it to you, you took it gulping down the water as fast as you could. Kylo watched as some water droplets fell from the sides of your lips down your neck and chest in between your beast and disappearing. If you weren’t freaking out you would have notice that one Kylo helped you out by getting you a drink and two that he was basically checking you out. when the water was all gone you took the glass to the sink setting it in there. With your back to Kylo you leaned slight forward over the sink to keep you stable. “ Who the hell am I?” you mostly asked yourself.

“ That’s what I’m trying to figure out …” Kylo said staring at you from behind, his eyes looked slowly up and down at you. He noticed how your ass was pressed tightly against your little pink shorts, or how your back looked so smooth to him. This was the most skin he has ever seen on a girl in his life, and Kylo couldn’t help but stare. His eyes then followed up your pink braid that was in the middle of your back, he then wondered how a girl like you was not notice by him when you first stepped on his ship.

“ What else do you know?” you asked turning around to face him.

“ What … ?” Kylo asked not really hearing what you were saying because his mind was busy.

“ What else do you know!” you repeated.

“ I know just as much as you do, aside from the part when I told you Darth Vader was looking for you as well.”

“ So what do you plan on doing?”

“ I Plan to make you my apprentice for the amount of time I am training you, then to have you by my side as an equal fighting with the First Order.”

“ Uhhh okay I need sleep, and you need to leave.”

“ We can discuss this tomorrow if you’d like?”

“ That’s fine.” You tell him walking by the door to let him out, while he walked back to the living room to retrieve his mask. When he was at the door he put back on his mask turning around to face you.

“ I look forward to working with you.” Kylo said taking off his leather glove on his right hand and holding it out to you. You looked at it for a second but decided to take it anyways, right when both your fingertips touched you were both shocked with electricity.

“ Ow … “ you yelped jumping back a bit, while he quickly took his hand back too. “ how and why did you do that?” you asked rubbing your fingers and he the same.

“ I didn’t … “you looked up at him and he at you.

“ Okay bye.” You then quickly shut the door making your way to your bed. When you were under the sheets you couldn’t help but knock out right when your head hit the pillow.

 

// Next day ( Your POV ) \\\

 

The next morning you got up at 5:40am washing your face and brushing your teeth. You went back to the boxes in the living room to get your regular work clothes putting them on. After you took a look in the mirror you were staring at your pink hair, wondering if you should just leave it down. Shaking your head, you went back to the boxes pulling out a black head wrap putting it on and left to see Hux in his office like he asked. It was really weird leaving your new room from the privet quarters, and on to the floor where Hux’s office is. Being this person you now are or will become you knew that your life on this ship will change today. When you got to Hux’s offices you knocked and was asked to come in, when the door shut behind you Hux spoke.

“ Y/f/n you don’t have to wait for me to say you can be let in, just walk in after you knock.” He said looking up at you from his desk.

“ What if the door was locked and it didn’t slide open?”

“ Well then I’m not in the room, now please take a seat and we’ll get started.” You then took the seat in front of him, while he typed a few things. ” Now who do you think is qualified to take your spot.” Even though there was so much on your mind, you knew once your friends knew what was going on that they would help. You were very grateful for them, even though they worked for the first order they were your first real friends. So for the fact that they took you in under their wing you could help them live a little better.

“ I have a man in mind who is more than qualified, but I believe he will only take it if its worth it.” 

“ What do you mean?”

“ I believe that if he takes seat #1 he will risk his life just being the person to fix Kylo’s mess, and Kylo already tried to kill me twice. I think that he won’t take it knowing that Kylo could just kill him for no for no reason.”

“ I see your point, if this man takes the job he will be under your watch. In fact, from seat #4 - #1 you will mange them and make sure they are doing their job. So, they will be under your belt and your protection, so that way you will have something to do when you are not training.”

“ Really?”

“ Well yes, you are the best in the field we put you in, so if you are their boss they can train under you. Besides that’s four people I don’t have to look after, so who is the person who will be taking the job.”

“ Andrew John Helix.” 

“ Okay, is there anything else I can do for you?”

“ Umm you said I was higher ranked then you right?”

“ Yes.”

“ I want the protection of a few people on this ship, and I also want better benefits for them.” You say sitting up straighter in the seat you were sitting in.

“ So you made a few friends here I’m guessing.”

“ Yes, and they are all hard-working people who I believe deserve a little something.”

“ Very well, what are their names.”

 

// Same day 7:30am ( Normal POV ) \\\

 

You walked down a hall to the cafeteria hearing chatter here and there not really paying attention to any of it. When you got your breakfast, you made your way to the table where everyone except Greta was there. When you sat down you notice the amount of food on the table, and the happy faces around you. 

“ What’s going on here, and where is Greta?” you asked picking up your fork and stabbing it into your food.

“ Well besides that there is someone on the ship who is some sort of force user with pink hair, we seen that our food options are better. So, there is obviously a glitch in the system, so we are taking advantage of that. And Greta was send out to pick up an emergency order of clothing for that same pink haired force user.” William said happily eating his pancakes with whipped cream on top.

“ Wow things travels fast.” you mumbled to yourself.

“ Word is that a stormtrooper was guarding the throne room and was eavesdropping on the conversation between the Supreme Leader, General Hux, Kylo Ren, and the new force user. But he only heard that that force user was a girl, she will become a powerful force user in time, that she was some sort of prophecy that is very important, and she has pink hair.” Andrew said taking a bite into his fresh-looking apple while the table looked around seeing everyone in the room looking at each other. “ And now everyone is trying to figure out who the girl is.”

“ You guys know you are my best friends right, and I consider you guys my second family?” you say crossing your arms and leaning them on the table.

“ Yeah y/f/n I think we all see you like in a sister way.” Willow said with a smile while she was running her fingers through her blonde hair. You took a deep breath in and out reaching your hands up and pulling off your head wrap, letting your long pink hair fall down your back in curls from being wrapped up in the cloth. The gasp from the whole room was heard, and the chatter got louder.

“ Its you!” William almost yelled dropping his fork on the table.

“ Look I’m just as shocked as you are, this was all dumped on me yesterday. This happened after I beat the hell out of Kylo, and he went and told the Supreme Leader that I did so to have me executed. And then he made me take off my wrap, and the color of my hair reviled, and that I’m this prophecy that will become this powerful force user.” You say then took a sip of your drink.

“ Okay, can you explain how this went down and how they know that it’s you that is the force user.” You looked at William with a sad face.

“ Okay you all need to listen, but I was adopted when I was like a newborn. And as I grew up my adopted parents made me wear a head wrap to hide the natural color of my hair my whole life. But I didn’t think anything of it or think of who my real parents were. So, when my whole family died I came here for work because I didn’t have anything left. Fast-forward to when I left to fix the problems in Hux’s office, when I got there Kylo was going to really kill Hux when Hux told him he couldn’t touch me. That’s when I got into a fight with Kylo, he tried to use his force abilities on me, but that didn’t work. Again, when Kylo told on me so I can be executed. The Supreme Leader made me take off my head wrap reviling my hair color, but since Supreme Leader could see the color of my hair though the hologram he notices I was distracting Hux and Kylo. 

When Hux said what was Distracting them, Supreme Leader was shocked from being told the color of my hair. That’s when the Supreme Leader told me what I really was or what he thought I was. Supreme Leader said there was a prophecy of a man with white hair and a woman with bright pink hair who were supposed to find each other and have the most powerful child in the galaxy. And when the parents of the white hair man and pink haired woman gave birth to them they tried to keep them apart, but they still found each other and grew up and had me. But when the word got out that I was born everyone was looking for me, which ended with my birth parents being killed and me being found by my adopted parents. So what gives the Supreme Leader confidence that I am this prophecy child was, one I had light pink hair which would be a mixture of white and bright pink, two I’m really adopted and never meet my birth parents, and three Kylo’s force abilities don’t work on me.” You looked at your friends who were soaking up all this information. “ Please believe me … “ you say but then you looked around the room to see that everyone in the cafeteria was still staring at you.

“ Of course we believe you! You are the only one who has pink hair in the room anyway, and the person who everyone is looking for has pink hair. Ohh and wait didn’t you say that your hair was a mixture of red and white before you left to save General Hux?”

“ Yeahh.”

“ So before this whole thing even came out you basically told us that your hair was pink and that’s why you wore that head wrap on your head.” William said then bent down to pick up his fork.

“ Yeah I did, and I wouldn’t lie to you guy’s … I mean I wish I was lying about this, but that’s not the case here.”

“ So what does this mean?” Andrew asked taking another bite out of his red apple and leaning in closer.

“ Well for one I will be training with Kylo to become a force user, so that means I do not have my previous job. And because I am now the same rank as Kylo, I was able to give you all better benefits. So I’m guessing that was including all this food you guys have, so it’s not a glitch. And I’m also guessing the reason why Greta is not here being because of me, but on the bright side you all are under my protection …”

“ Great so now we get better food and other stuff, the protection of a becoming powerful force user, and not only all of that y/f/n beat the hell out of Kylo Ren. Sounds like a pretty good day if you ask me.“ David said with a small smile while rising his hand to give you a high five which you accepted.

“ Even though this is big news, this won’t change anything between us. And if Greta was here she would say the same, and she would probably also give you a high five for beating up Kylo Ren. So we are all basically going to be doing what we all still do, but y/f/n is now a force user.” Willow said while clasping her hand together with a smile.

“ Ohh and I was allowed to pick out the person who will be replacing me, so Andrew you are now seat #1 if you want it.” You tell him while his eyes bulged out.

“ YES I… I want it!” Andrew blurted out while almost choking on his apple, but then he looked at William with a smirk. “ You hear that Will? I’m kind of like your boss …” you rolled your eyes almost thinking you should have gave it to William.

“ Andrew please knowing y/f/n I knew she would have picked me if I wanted it, but I’m happy with where I’m at. So I’m glad she didn’t pick me, but you also still have to be around Kylo to pick up his messes.”

“ But it’s not like he’s going to kill me now that I have y/f/n’s protection.”

“ You know what Andrew I’m actually really happy you got the job, you got like what four little sisters?”

“ I have five beautiful little sisters.”

“ Well now you will be getting paid more money to send to them.” Andrew winked taking a bite of his apple.

“ That’s right.” Andrew said after he swallowed.

“ Andrew, I just want to know that not only am I your boss but I’m the boss of seats #4 - #1, so I will be watching all of you.” 

“ I have no problem with that only because Hux won’t be my boss anymore but there are only four people who are technician/mechanics.”

“ Okay well then seat #4 will become seat #3 and I need to find someone to fill in seat #4. So who is seat #4 so I can tell that person of their promotion?”

“ All I know is that his name is Peter Lambert.” Andrew said rising his hand to bite his apple again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter:  
> Y/f/n - your fake name  
> y/f/l/n - your fake last name  
> y/n - your name  
> y/e/c - your eye color
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

// Continuation ( Normal POV ) \\\

 

After eating breakfast and chatting with your friends Andrew and you both left to Hux’s office. You had to find out what section Peter Lambert would be working, so you could tell him of his promotion. You could teach them all you know but now that you were ‘going to a Sith.’ And one of the commanders there will be a lot on your hands. ‘ They can learn along the way.’ You think to yourself. While walking along side Andrew you noticed people staring at you before moving out of the way, when Andrew Noticed this all he did as smirk at you.

“ Well congratulations y/f/n, you are now just as terrifying as Kylo Ren!” you looked up at him seeing the pleased look on his face as he walked beside you.

“ Do shut up Andrew …” you say rolling an eye. You looked ahead seeing Hux’s door, when you reached Hux’s office door you knocked before entering. when Hux seen that it was you he made the monitor screen on his computer go black, so you wouldn’t see it. “ Hux I’m here to ask about a worker by the name of Peter Lambert who will be taking this man’s place.” You say gesturing to Andrew who was behind you. Hux looked besides you at the man next to you with a reddish eyebrow raised. Hux inspected the dark haired blue-eyed man that you were walking about.

“ And who might he be?” Hux said with annoyance while he leaned on his desk to be closer. It mostly looked like he was trying to look intimidating.

“ This is Andrew John Helix, he is the one who will be taking my place. I just need to find the man who is in seat #4 so I can tell him what will be going on.”

“ You may look for the boy yourself, did you forget that seat’s #1 - #4 are not my responsibility anymore?” he lightly Spat.

“ No, but he was under your belt before I am what I am now. ‘ wait does that make scents?’ you asked yourself. “ I just figured you knew where I could find him.”

“ I didn’t even know where you were when you worked for me, but to make things simple for you, you have all access to every person’s file at the touch of your fingers tips … “

“ I don’t need anything made Simple for me, but it is my first day being what I am, so sorry for asking some questions. I’ll just go ask Kylo since we have the same job title.” You were about to leave when Hux spoke.

“ My apologies but speaking of Kylo he has informed me of the destruction of your Data pad. He will be needing to get a hold of you since the both of you will be working together 6 hours a day, every day, 7 days a week. So, what I have already done was when I received the new data pad, I put in your workers files, you will have all their information, know where they will be, etc.” Hux pulled out the tablet out of his side drawer handing it to you, you took it from him turning it on and typed in Peter Lambert. “ Now if you’ll both be on your way I have work to finish.” Hux shooed you both out with his hand, you lead Andrew out the room. once the door slid close Andrew and you walked down the hall to the lift, you looked down that the tablet where it first showed where Lambert would be. 

“ Was It just me who noticed how prissy The General was talking to you?” Andrew asked you while you both reached the lift doors, when it opened you both got in letting the door close.

“ Yes I noticed … “ you said pressing a button to the floor below the loading doc.

“ Okay two questions.”

“ Shoot.”

“ It was like The General was upset to see me with you, and why is that. Also how come you needed a new data pad?”

“ Andrew a child could tell that the mood in the room changed in that moment, and I really don’t know why. Lastly the tablet broke.” You said putting all your weight on your right foot as the lift slowly took you down the floor you both needed to on.

“ Tablet? That’s not what it’s called, it is called a Data Pad.”

“ So … what’s your point.”

“ Y/f/n I just don’t want you to look stupid calling your data pad a tablet, what if you said that in front of the Supreme Leader. Besides the General just called it a data pad too.”

“ Andrew I don’t really care!, besides supreme leader highly seems to be a fan of me.”

“ Reallllyyy?”

“ Yes, it’s quite weird.”

“Okay then, but how did you break your data pad?”

“ I broke it on Kylo when he snuck into my room last night.”

“ WAIT! You broke it by hitting it on the Commander, you got really have a death wish don’t you?”

“ Well he did break into my room...”

“ Why was he in your room?”

“ He wanted to get along because we are going to be working together from now on.”

“ How did he get in?”

“ I don’t really know … I didn’t hear the front door slide open.”

“ Wow you have the General, and the Commander on your heels? Ohh that’s quite the love triangle you are y/f/n if I say so myself.”

“ Andrew as your boss I advise you to shut that mouth of yours.. “ you say giving him a side glare while he rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“ Okay but I just have one more question?”

“ Make it a quick one!”

“ How does it feel to be you?” you looked up at him.

“ Its tiring.” With the light sound of a ding and the doors sliding open you both walked out of the lift. At first glance you seen that no one was on it, but what you could hear was a slight banging on pipes from somewhere on the floor. Andrew took the lead following the sound deeper onto the floor, when it got louder meaning you both were getting closer Andrew spoke.

“ Hello! is someone there!” he yelled. The banging stopped, and footsteps could be heard getting closer to Andrew and you. For some reason Andrew pushed you behind him almost like he was going to protect you from whoever comes out.

“ Yes … I’m here.” Said a red head boy poking his head out from a corner.

“ Are you Peter Lambert?”

“ Yes … “ he said shyly, but then you stepped out from behind Andrew and spoke.

“ Well peter Lambert I’m y/f/n y/f/l/n, and I’m here to talk about your job.” His eyes widened then he stepped out from the corner walking fast up to you. Again Andrew was starting to pull you behind be, but you shook him off staying put. ‘ Damn he looks young … ‘ you think to yourself. He had red hair like Hux, pale skin, a very young face, and what made him look unique was now that he was standing in front of you his right eye was a dark green, and his left eye was a light blue. Lastly, he was the same height was you.

“ Look I know I lied about my age on my application, but I really need this job. And if you are going to fire me I can give you tons of reasons why I’m good at what I do!” the boy said fast holding his hand together as if he was praying to you.

“ I’m not going to fire you Mr. Lambert, I’m here to promote you.” You tell him putting a hand on his shoulder giving him a smile. When you see him look at your hair and his eye widening as wide as plates you took your hand away, then he dropped to his knees bowing to you.

“ Ohh My Gosh! I’m sorry ma’am I should have known who I was talking to when you walked in front of the other man. And let me just say thank you for the promotion I really am grateful for it!” you never had anyone bow down to you before, and you didn’t know how to react to it. So all you did was bend down and pat his back.

“ You are welcome, you may stand ..” you say unsure. “ But next time please don’t bow, its quite silly for you to do so. But yes, you are no longer in seat #4 but in seat #3, you may have already seen the benefits of being under my belt in the cafeteria.” You say standing up straighter putting on your professional role.

“ Ohh I haven’t eaten yet, because I really needed to fit this oil leak that came from the floor above.” He said with a nervous smile running his dirty hand through his hair.

“ Are you having trouble with it?” you asked walking past him to see what he was talking about.

“ Ohh No, I wouldn’t want to bother you with my work. I think I got it.”

“ It’s no problem, I’ll just take a look at it.” You rounded the corner where the pipes were, you seen the oil dripping in a bucket. you rolled up your sleeves touching the pipe feeling around. When you found nothing wrong with it, you looked at the pipe next to it. You then seen a bolt that was drilled into the pipe that was leaking the oil. “ There’s a pipe here that’s leaking, and since its touching this one that closer to us it looks like that one’s leaking. it probably had a bolt to long drilled into it, so whoever did that was too lazy to fix it when he or she realized their mistake. They must have changed it to the right sized bolt and left it when it wasn’t leaking. so have the pipe replaced Mr. Lambert.” You turned around to see Peter reach for your hand, then taking it and shaking it fast.

“ Yes ma’am!”

“ And when your done Andrew here will be showing you what you will be doing for seat #3.” You looked down at Andrews watch that was on his right hand seeing the time. “ Andrew, we need to leave we still have to get your ‘ Data pad ‘ reprogrammed to alert you of the things I used to do. Good day Mr. Lambert.” With that the young boy bowed to you. Andrew and you walked out back to the lift ‘ didn’t I say not to bow?’. Once on, you push in what floor you wanted to go as well as swiping your id card to let you on the floor, then the lift took you both down.

“ It’s your first day of being a commander and you are already doing so well, I’m happy to say that I like my boss.” You looked up at him giving him a confused look.

“ Why are you being nice?” you asked putting your hands on your hips.

“ Maybe I want to be included in the love triangle and make it a square…? he smirked getting a little closer to you. You then pushed him back with one hand.

“ Ohh where’s an apple when you need one.”

“ I’m kidding … I’m just glad to be making more money to send home, because girls can be quite expansive if you ask me.”

“ ohh really.”

“ Yeah my parents are both cooks back at home, they make good money but they still have to pay rent for their restaurant, and at home, plus food, etc. That’s where I come in, I pay for all the things my sisters need and sometimes want.”

“ How many sisters do you have again?”

“ Five.”

“ What are their names, and how old are they?”

“ Well Ada is 17, Leona is 16, Opal is 10, Vera and Violet are twins and they are both 6.” 

“ And how old are you?"

“ I’m 23, my mom got pregnant with me when she was 17 and my dad was 19. But they’ve been together since she was 14, and my dad 16. But again, having five young girls are expensive. They need all kinds of things like hair stuff, body stuff, Ada and Opal need womanly things monthly, clothes, shoes, etc.”

“ Well I’m happy I can do that for you, but you don’t have to play nice.”

“ Ohh thank the stars, I really don’t know how to be genially nice, but thanks.”

" Yeah why are you that way?”

“ I am the oldest brother of five beautiful little sisters, I have no reason to be nice to anyone.”

“ makes sense.” Just then the doors slide open and you both stepped out onto the white hallway.

" What floor is this? I’ve never seen it before.” Andrew asked looking around taking it all in.

“ That’s because it’s the privet quarters for Kylo, Hux, and me. No one is supposed to see it unless you have authorization to.” You both continued down the hall till you reached your door, you opened it walking in.

“ Wow …”

“ I know…” you tell him walking to the living room to the pile of what was left of your data pad. Reaching down you pulled out what you wanted. “ Here this is the chip that was in mine that I will now pass on to you. Make sure that you give your old one to Lambert when you see him and delete all your personal things on it.” You took his data pad from his hand taking out his chip and putting in your old one.

“ What about your personal stuff, did you delete it?”

“ I never had any personal things on it besides my clothing size.” Just then you see Andrew lean forward looking over your shoulder at your ass. You pushed him back glaring at him while he inhaled deeply putting a hand over his heart.

“ Damn Commander Kylo is sure going to love you, I just hope General Hux can get over you soon. But I would like to test the waters if I join in later along the line.” You slapped his shoulder playfully while he huffed out a short laugh. You look around the room seeing a matte black box with a black ribbon on it at the side of the couch. You walked up to it taking out your knife that was attached to your belt on your back side, then cutting the ribbon seeing that the clothing you ordered were in there. When you looked at the time seeing you would have training with Kylo soon. You then ushered Andrew out.

“ Sorry I need it to get ready, and you need to leave.” He was now out the door but turned back around to face you.

“ Wait what do I do now?” he asked.

“ Go help Lambert, then teach him what you do.” The door slides shut, and you run up the stairs jumping in the shower to wash your body. After 10 minutes, and 5 minutes for moisturizing, you changed into your new training clothing. When looking into the mirror you loved the fit of the plum colored tights and tank crop top, but you felt that it showed a little bit too much of skin. So you went into your closet finding a black over-sized turtleneck sweater that had small slits on the sides. You threw that on and went to put on your black tie-up shoes. you walked out to the hall seeing Kylo leaving his room wearing different boots and pants from what you could see due to his black cloak covering most of his body. ‘ He must be wearing his training clothes.’ You think. Turning his masked head to the light footsteps he heard in the quiet hall his eyes meet you walking to him. From under his mask his eyes slowly looked you down and back up stopping at your hair. When you reached him he still was staring at you.

“ What?” you asked looking up at him.

“ Stay right there I’ll be right back ... “ He said leaving you and returned into his room. after two minutes he came out holding a large black cloak. “ Put this on!” he said but it sounded more like a command. 

“ Why?” you asked but still taking it from him and putting it on yourself.

“ Your hair is a distraction.” Once on you seen a problem with it.

“ Kylo its too big, I’m going to be tripping over it while I walk.” You tell while he pulled the hood over all your hair.

“ You can take it off when we get to my personal training room.” you rolled your eyes about to walk when you stepped on the front of the cloak making you fall forward onto your stomach with a thud. You let out a huff rolling into your back looking up at Kylo. 

“ See look … am practically swimming in it.” you say trying to stand up only to fall again. You fanned out the cloak on the floor then stood that way you wouldn’t step on it and fall again.

“ Stay still.” Kylo took the edge of the cloak ripping it all the way around making the length now at the tops of your calf. Then he wrapped the leftover fabric around your shoulders. You looked down at it with a small smile. “ You can throw it away after training.” He said looking down at you studying your face.

“ It was yours, right?”

“ Yeah.”

“ Guessing how tall you are it probably just touches the floor barely ...”

“ … “ he said nothing.

“ Where did you get your height from? Is your father tall or something?” you asked looking at Kylo seeing that his body stilled, that when you knew you struck a nerve.

“ I don’t talk about my father, or anyone from my past! Now let’s go we have training to do!” he spat at you while walking away to the lift with you behind him. ‘ Why doesn’t he like talking about Han? He’s such a great man from what I remember.’ You think to yourself while standing next to Kylo as the lift took you both up.

 

// Flash back \\\

 

A 7-year-old you were handing your dad Kes some tools while he fixed Poe’s ship that he and his wife saved up for. His birthday was coming up, they wanted to surprise him. The funny thing was that your parents let you choose the color for it, and you ended up picking pink and black. When they asked why, you said so you wanted to find him in the sky. Your dad was twisting a bolt while you watched when there was a loud banging on the other side of the ship.

“ Hey Kes!” you both hear a deep voice yell, and when your father stood up he came face to face with two of his friends.

“ Han! Chewie! Nice to see you again when did you guys get back?” your father asked shaking the man’s hand then going in for a hug, after he did the same to the Wookiee next to him.

“ We just got back a few hours ago, Chewie and I went to see Leia and Ben first. And after a hour we took Ben to Luke for his training and here we are now.” Han said while Chewie roared in agreement.

“ Ohh how’s Ben’s training going?” your father asked handing you back the tool he was using to put back in the tool box, when you did you stood next to your father holding his hand. Han and Chewie watched you with smiles on their faces.

“ He’s Doing great, but he has been getting a bit distant but that will pass. What about your boy?”

“ He’s doing Great and he has been getting a bit distant too, well distant from me. He spends most of his time with his mom and even more time with y/n here.” Your father said looking down at you with a smile bending down and picking you up to show you off.

“ Haha why is that?”

“ Well his mom teaches him how to fly, and he also keeps a close eye on y/n. Poe has become very protective of his baby sister, he won’t even let any boy near her.” Han laughed.

“ Is that so, not even Ben? I’m sure they would get along just fine!” just then Chewie said something.

“ No Chewie I’m not playing matchmaker … although judging by the way y/n looks with that cute face of her she would sure be a heart throb. And any boy who sees her will have their heart’s melted at first sight of her.” You slightly blushed and giggled. “ My very own son might have fallen for you.” Your father gave an awkward smile but still laughed with Han and Chewie.

“ That’s if Poe even lets him get near her, but I don’t even think she has met Ben yet have you sweet Pea.” Your father asked you.

“ No papa, but I’ve seen him before. But we have never talked you each other.” You said looking up at Han who was still smiling at you.

“ Ohh that’s okay I’m sure you’ll both met soon.” There was a pause. “ I see that she still wears the wrap, is her hair still the color that it is?”

“ Yes it is, and she still needs to wear the wrap because we don’t know if people could be looking for her. So wearing that wrap will help keep her safe, sides from us.” 

“ That’s unfortunate, and is it true that Luke didn’t want to be her teacher?”

“ Yeah, he didn’t say why he couldn’t teach her he just turned her down and left.” 

“ Oh well, Luke could have over looked her too quickly without really knowing what she could do for us.” Chewie then spoke, and Han looked at the time. “ Your right Chewie, we do have to go.”

“ Ohh where are you guys doing?”

“ We have to pick up some parts for the Falcon and install them before we have to take off next week. And the faster I do that the more time I get to have with Leia and my son.”

“ Where are you guys going if you don’t mind me asking?”

“ The outer rim, to look for some smugglers who are providing the First Order with weapons.”

“ Ohh well you guys have safe travels and tell Leia I said hi.”

“ Will do, goodbye Kes, and pinkie.” Han said while you again giggled at his comment. Chewie patted your head then waving bye.

 

// End of flashback \\\

 

The lift door opened to an all black hall like every other one did on this ship, but this had a different layout. You followed Kylo into a room that was obviously a training room. looking around you noticed the color that made your eyes roll. ‘ Again does everything got to be black?’

‘Okay next subject, is your favorite color black by any chance.” You asked taking off your cloak leaving you in what you left your room in while Kylo took off his mask setting it on a shelf in the room. he ruffled his wavy neck length hair while looking at you.

“ What makes you think that?” Kylo asked taking off his own cloak putting it next to his mask and made his way to the middle of the room. His attire had you staring a bit longer then you should have. His Fitted black pants that looked like they were easy to move around in, and also showed you how thick his thighs were. Calf high boots that looked to be made out of a thick stretchy fabric. Some black spenders and a black tank top that showed off his muscular arms, and by the looks of it, his whole body looked like it was built really good under those clothes. ‘ is it hot in here?’ you asked yourself feeling your body heat up, but you still kept on your sweater.

“ Well your privet quarters are black, and I should know because I rebuilt it. Your mask and informs are black, your trading clothes are black, your hair and eyes are black, the only thing that has color that you own is your lightsaber when it’s turned on, but again its black. Should I continue?” you say also making your way to the middle of the room standing in front of him. A smile plastered on your face looking up at him.

“ Well we all can’t have pink hair and y/e/c colored eyes, now can we?” He said sarcastically bending down resting his hands/ upper weight on his knees to be the same height as you. Your eyes narrowed, and your breathing came to a halt at his statement and action. You then lunched yourself at him tackling him to the ground with you on top of him. You glared down at him while he stared up at you with a small bit of shock.

“ Sorry if my life has more color in it and yours is cold and dark …” Kylo tried to sit up only for you to put both of your hands on his chest pushing him down hard, you were now sitting on top of his rock-hard abdomen with both legs bent on either side of him. “ But let’s get one thing straight Kylo, don’t ever try to get on my level.” You dipped down to his face, taking your left hand off his chest to rake through his thick black hair and rest on his cheek. You breathed slowly while he held his, you noticed this so you slid down your leg’s, you were now laying on top of him. Your lips centimeters apart but you moved them to his left ear. “ Because you’re not close to being strong enough to top me in anything.” You say sitting up slowly letting your hands slide down his chest till you were now sitting on top of his crotch. “ My hair maybe pink but your cheeks are now the same color.” covering you mouth with your hand as you giggled then getting off him.

“ Shut up, as your Commander I … !” he started while also getting off the floor.

“ No, no, no I’m am a Commander as well so don’t even try to pull that shit on me. Besides Kylo I was only teasing, now what do you have planned for training?” He looked at you with a face that was now beginning to look calmed then looked like to be thinking for a second.

“ Well we all know that you are capable of fighting and fighting well so what I’m going to do is fight you with all I got. And if you beat me, we can move on to getting you to feel out for the force.”

“ Sounds good, so do we start now?” you took a hair tie putting your hair in a ponytail as Kylo got into a fighting stance.

“ Yesss ..”

 

// Time skip \\\ 

 

Kylo and you were sweating head to toe, from the fight that you finally were able to win after 30 minutes straight. ‘ damn he really gave it his all.’ It got so hot Kylo took off his suspender and you took off your sweater reviling the tank crop top. You then took out your hair tie from its now messy ponytail smoothing it out with your fingers a bit before putting it in a bun, after to walked to the side of the room where you put your water at. You opened the container sipping on it and let some of the liquid it run down your neck and chest to cool your heating body. 

“ Now what?” you said stretching your arms and legs getting ready for the next activity. When you looked at Kylo he had his sweaty back to you not really answering your question. “ Hello, space to Kylo are you there? What are we going to do next?” he turned to you covering some of his face with his arm. “ What’s wrong?”

“ Nothing we move on to opening your mind to the force, now sit on the floor and close your eyes.” You moved to the middle of the floor sitting down crossed legged and closed your eyes like he said.

 

( Kylo’s POV )

 

I walked around her watching her close her eyes and focusing on her breathing, it looked like time had stopped for her. Her shoulders relaxed, her breathing was now even after our battle, as she waited for the next thing I ask of her.

“ What do you see?” I asked her.

“ Your favorite color.” I rolled my eyes while bending down behind her ignoring her comment.

“ Focus! … what do you feel.”

“ I feel your hot breath on the back of my neck.” She said plainly, I was now irritated with the pink haired girl. ‘ Stars she bothers me!’ I think to myself.

“ Let go and tell me what you see!!!” She let out a sigh and sat up a little straighter, and her chest began to slowly raise and fall.

“ I see everything … the people in the med bay tending to the wounded, the stormtroopers marching to a ship that is leaving, my friends working...” 

“ Good, good, now tell me what you feel …”

“ I feel the ship moving at a steady pace though the galaxy, I feel the breathing of every person on the ship.”

“ That’s fantastic dig deeper, what else?”

“ I ... I feel you.” She almost whispered, but I heard her.

“ What...?”

“ I feel you, I feel your heart beat that’s now beating fast. I feel your breathing that is short and quick. I feel sadness and longing in you, you miss something, and you want to make someone proud. I Feel..”

“ Stop! That’s enough! How did you do that?”

“ I did what you asked.” I shook my head feeling uncomfortable.“ Should we stop you feel uncomfortable.” I shot up to me feet within seconds. 

“ Yes, same time tomorrow.” I walked over to my cape and mask putting them on and leaving the training room. ‘ I need to speck to Snoke.’ I say to myself going straight to the throne where Supreme leader’s hologram would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)
> 
> Remember to click the link to see all the thinks I am describing, leave a comment because I love reading them!!!  
> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter 
> 
> Y/f/n - your fake name  
> Y/f/l/n - your fake last name  
> Y/f/s/l - your favorite scented lotion 
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I had a this chapter done but I thought I was taking the story to fast. so what I did what I rewrote the second half and added more when it was done. hope you like it.

// Continuation ( Normal POV) \\\

 

“ Kylo I am sure that you have summoned me about Miss y/f/l/n, what seems to be the problem?” Snoke asked shifting in his seat while looking down at a masked Kylo. Meanwhile after leaving training with you Kylo summoned the Supreme Leader. The chat couldn’t happen right away like Kylo wanted, so for the time being he went straight to his room to shower, change into his famous attire, and think about what he was going to say. 30 minutes later Kylo was now in the large cold dark room speaking with Snoke, and he was there to talk about you like Supreme Leader predicted. That was one think Kylo hated, was the fact that he couldn’t keep his mind from Snoke.

“ I would like to talk about her training.” Kylo said taking four small slow steps closer to Snoke who now looked a little irritated.

“ Why is her training not going well?”

“ No if fact it is going great, I first I wanted to test her fighting skills seeing that she has some knowledge in hand to hand combat. After an intense 30 minutes she was able to get the upper hand and pin me, then we moved on to opening her mind to the force.”

“ And what, she was not able to do that. Kylo she will be the key to our success, you need to push her to her limits, but don’t upset her in any way!!! We don’t know what she is capable of when the force is open to her, she might even kill you. Stars know what miss y/f/l/n could do when she is not in control?”

“ No she did, she did so very quickly and was able to feel my emotions in a matter of minutes.”

“ What did she feel?”

“ She said she felt my heart … how fast it was beating. That I had sadness inside me, and longing, that I am missing something. She also went on to saying I want to make someone pound.” Snoke Leaned in closer glaring at the young man in front of him.

“ Was she correct??!!”

“ Yes.”

“ If you can’t get rid of these emotions you are no better than a child! I did not make the most feared man today for him to be feeling sad and longing for something he miss’s!!! I did not shape you into my puppet for you to look weak in front of the whole galaxy!!!”

“ Supreme Leader I just need your guidance.” Snoke ignored his request.

“ She said you wanted to make someone proud?” 

“ ... I want to make my grandfather proud, I do not wish to fail him.”

“ If you don’t want to fail him, carry out what he had planned to do! You make miss y/f/n into the most powerful force user she is meant to be.”

“ Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“ If miss y/f/n is progressing at a fast rate … if she can feel your emotions. She will be ready sooner, when will she be ready for missions?”

“ I believe a few weeks after the meeting that’s taking place.”

“ Good, is there anything else that you would like to discuss about her?” Kylo then thought back to training with you, and how you were on top of him. How he could feel your breath on his ear while your voice sent shivers down his body. He shook those thoughts from his mind to focus on his conversation with Supreme leader Snoke.

“ No sir … “ the skin on Snoke’s brow bone raised, but he decided forget what he knew … for now.

“ Good now I have more important matters to deal with, I’ll see you again in three months and three weeks. Goodbye.”

 

// 1 month later (Normal POV) \\\

 

Training with Kylo was going well, or that’s how you would like to see it. Kylo would sometimes get very upset with you, when you didn’t achieve the task he would set for you for some reason. You were only playing the part, if you accomplished every force sensitive task it would look suspicious. But it wasn’t like he would know that you were very skilled as a force user. You now knew how (not really) to move objects around and read Kylo’s mind. Your acting by the way was getting better and better each day, and it helped when no one would ask about you personally. Because word got around that a force user was discovered on the ship, and they found out what you looked like and so they stayed away. But mostly they stayed away because they thought you were worse then Kylo … because you were able to beat him down more then once.

On the other hand ever so often, there are people on the ship who would pull your strings. Sometimes it would be Kylo when training then it would be Andrew and Hux. Other times it was Peter who would do so when he would worship you, But most of the time it was a certain stormtrooper who would try to pull all your strings to try and impress you. CQ-7839 would try to come onto you, or corner you to talk to you about him. In all honesty you wanted to kill him but that wasn’t how you are. You could tell Kylo to do it, but he would want to know why, and it would be embarrassing to tell him you couldn’t handle a stupid stormtrooper.

Then at times you would think about your annoying brother who you missed every day, because your password was your shared last name. And that would made you think about him all the time. You would think about him flying all over the galaxy fighting for what’s right, sometimes it would even scare you that one day he could lose his life and you wouldn’t be there to know about it. You would even cry. You would then soon get over it because Poe was smart and very skilled at flying. Plus he would want to stay alive for when you would get back, only to scold you for leaving him and getting yourself into danger.

“ Hey Y/f/n are you feeling okay” you look up seeing Greta looking at you with concern, you smiled at her nodding your head.

“ Yeah I’m fine, just thinking…” you said stabbing your dinner with your fork taking the last bite of your meal. She shook her head not satisfied with the answer you gave her.

“ Are having man problems?” your eye’s widen and almost choked on your food at what she said.

“ Man problems where you get that from?!?” ‘ If you call missing your brother man problems.’ she smirked while Willow smiled leaning in wanting to also talk about the subject too. William rested his hand under his chin also listening to the conversation with a mused face.

“ Ohh come on you are surround by men who want to be with you.”

“ Ha, like who!”

“ General Hux…” Willow softly sang while Greta nodded taking a sip of her drink.

“ Yeah that man can’t get enough of you, he breaths you.” You shivered at the comment, while William laughed at your reaction.

“ Okay Hux, who else? Because I think that’s it ...”

“ CQ-7839 also wants to be with you ..” Greta said looking behind you seeing the bald man chatting with other stormtroopers. You looked back seeing the very man she was talking about, he then turned his head to look at you, which made you turn back quickly.

“ He doesn’t count … he just wants to get into my pants.”

“ Okay, what about Andrew? He has been getting close with you lately.” William then snapped his head to you quickly to see your reaction.

“ To be honest I just think he sees me as a little sister, because there has been a couple of times where he tries is protect me. I feel like he miss’s them so much that he wants to treat me like one of them, to you know fill in that brother role he used to play.” William then let out a sigh of relief which you caught. “ Woah William, I seen that! Why did you look so relieved when I said Andrew just sees me as a sister?” He blushed looking away.

“ What are you talking about?”

“ Your blushing, you like him don’t you.”

“ I do not!! He’s just a friend!!!”

“ Woah your answer was loud, you are obviously lying.” Greta said watching Williams face turn pink like your hair.

“ Okay what if I did like him huh, what if I wanted to replace that apple with my lips?” you said while William turned a brighter shade of pink eye’s locked on you with a mad glare.

“ Awww you do!” Willow smiled grabbing his hand giving it a light squeeze.

“ Okay maybe I do, but he’s straight he would never return my feelings …” William shamefully said looking down at his plate of half eaten food.

“ How long have you liked him?” you asked.

“ A month after we meet…”

“ That was Two years ago!!!” Willow said disappointed that her friend has hidden his feeling so long because that’s what she with David, and she regretted it.

“ Look you guys can’t tell him, I am happy with just being friends. I don’t want to ruin what we already have, he accepts me the way I am, and I don’t want to push it by telling him that I like him.” We all nodded in agreement to keep his secret. “ Thanks guy’s, but back to y/f/n because I have my money on Commander Kylo. I think under the mask is a hot man just looking for his queen.”

“ Ohh Stars help me.” You said with an eyeroll.

 

// later \\\

 

You got out of the shower wrapping a towel around yourself, then walked to the bathroom counter to put on y/f/s/l lotion. After taking your time taking care of your skin, you made your way to you closet to pull out your blue silk pajama set. Now you were in the middle of brushing your teeth with you felt an odd shift in the force. You rinsed your mouth setting your tooth brush on the counter, then made your way downstairs. For a while it was quite, and you felt nothing wrong. You were heading back to be thinking you must have been sleep deprived when you felt it again. You felt cold, dark, weak, and lost, but these weren’t your feelings. You walked to the wall that had Kylo’s room on the other side, listening with the force for anything unusual. You hear Kylo’s heavy breathing, and his grunts here and there. You listen closely hearing him say the word ‘No’ repeatedly followed by an ‘I’m sorry.’

This shocked you, because that meant that he felt regret … well whatever he was feeling regret for in his dream. If he was dreaming about his family, then there is still good in him. Maybe that’s why you felt sadness and longing in him, he misses his home. Again it went quite and you didn’t hear anything from Kylo, you waited a full minute before heading up stairs for bed. You were five step up when your head was filled with loud blood curdling screams that shook you to the bone. You fell back down the steps hitting the top of your forehead a little hard but got up running out the door with no foot wear to Kylo’s room. banging on his door for him to hear and open it, all the while red liquid slowly fell from your head.

“ Kylo!! Open the door!! Are you okay?!?!?” you yelled. “ Kylo Please wake up and open this door!!! You yelled louder but then you remember that the walls are soundproof, and he probably couldn’t here you. You used the force to slide the door open then ran inside the dark room. Quickly going up the steps to the screams that were coming from Kylo’s bedroom, you got there you seen Kylo gripping the sheets underneath him. He was screaming his lungs out and was thrashing in his bed. You went to wake him, but he was too strong to hold down, plus your voice didn’t make it over his screaming one. You jumped on top of him using the force to hold his arms and legs down. “ Kylo wake up your having a nightmare!!” you yelled while he still thrashed a bit, you took your hands putting them on his shoulders shaking him. “ Kylo please wake up!!” you see his eyes open and the screaming came to a stop. “ Hey, hey, hey Kylo it’s me y/f/n, your safe, it was just a nightmare.” You freed him from the force and his right hand shot up gripping your waist and the other gripped your shorts. He looked up at you while his heavy breathing started to slow but his grip started to get tighter. Kylo was a bit sweaty, and his face was a bit red from screaming. He watched as you used your right hand to slowly unlatch each of his fingers from your waist then your other hand doing the same on the other side with your shorts. You set both his hands on his sides then got off him sitting on your knees on his bed. “ Kylo you were having a bad dream …” he sat up on his bed running his fingers though his hair, then took the bottom of his shirt to wipe off the sweat that was on his face and neck.

“ How did you get in here?” he asked with his head down, long black wavy hair blocking your view of his eyes.

“ The front door … and are you okay?” you asked with concern while rubbing his back, Kylo unknowingly let out a long breath then leaned into your touch.

“ Yeah, but how did you hear me?”

“ I felt you though the force then all I felt was your fear, I panicked and came to help you.” Kylo said nothing but he did notice your hand rubbing small circles on his back then your hands moved to rub more circles on his shoulder. “ do you want to talk about it?” you asked which he looked up at you with a bewildered look on his face.

“ Wh … hey your bleeding.” You blinked in confusion then lifted your hand to your now noticeable spot of pain, you looked at your hand seeing blood on it.

“ Ohh I must have gotten it when I fell down the stairs.” You got off the bed making your way to Kylo’s bath room.

“ How did you fall?” Kylo asked watching you from his bed clean off the blood, and taking care of your cut.

“ Uhh well I’m not trying to blame you because it wasn’t your fault, but when I didn’t hear anything from you I made my way back up to my room. I was only a few steps up when you started screaming, I wasn’t expecting to hear that, so it scared me and … I fell. Again it wasn’t your fault.” Kylo didn’t say anything so you asked your previous question again.

“ So do you want to about it … your nightmare.”

“ Why?” 

“ Because I can tell it was bothering you and I want to make sure you are okay.”

“ Why?”

“ Because I’m your partner Kylo, we are both equal Commanders.”

“ Mmm … “

“ So, do you want to talk about it?”

“ No …”

“ Okay that’s fine, just wait here. I’ll be right back.” You left the bathroom and Kylo watched you walk out of his room down stairs. Once you were in his kitchen you took out a small mug, then took out a pot to fill with water. Putting the pot on the stove letting it heat up while you looked in the refrigerator and cabinets pulling out the things you would need. To your surprise he had everything you needed to make for him.

Kylo waited for you to come back but you were taking too long. Not having the patients to wait for you any longer plus you could have a concussion, and could be passed out on the floor, he got up from his bed down stairs to look for you. When he didn’t see you in the living room or on the floor he went to the kitchen finding you with strainer in your hand. ‘ At least she’s not passed out on the floor.’ He thought while watching you pour whatever was in the pot though the strainer that collected the solids, so the red-hot liquid could be left in the cup. You felt Kylo behind you so you spoke first.

“ Kylo I thought I told you to stay put?” you said turning with a single cup with stemming tea in your hand.

“ I didn’t know I was taking orders from you.” Kylo said plainly which made you roll your eyes.

“ Not that again, but I am basically a doctor. So as a doctor you have to listen to me.”

“ But you are not my doctor.”

“ We’ll see about that.”

“ Whatever … you need to see a doctor for the injury on your head.” 

“ I’ll be fine I just broke the skin, easy fix, no stitches.” you smiled making your way to Kylo handing him the red drink. “ Here drink this.” He took the steaming cup from you looking at it then at you with an eyebrow raised.

“ What is it?” he asked.

“ It’s tea to help you sleep.”

“ How do I know you’re not trying to poison me?” you rolled your eyes taking back the cup from the suspicions man then taking a visible swig of the tea you made.

“ See, now drink it. It will help you sleep peacefully throughout the whole night.” He took it from you drinking all for it, then gave back the empty cup. “ You should go to bed, I’ll leave after I clean this up.” You turned to the kitchen and got to work while Kylo went upstairs. After about 15 minutes you were done, but before you left you closed your eye’s feeling though the force quickly finding Kylo’s mind. It was a peaceful blank space, and he was snoring a bit. You left his room going to yours, an once you were though the door, up the stairs, and in your room, you plopped down. You looked to your right at the clock seeing it was 12:15am, with and eye roll you turned over to sleep for the night. It was a good thing you had the day off tomorrow, because you just wanted to relax take a hot bath, pamper yourself, and more. You laid there just staring at the dark gray sheet made sleep take you like out like a light.

 

// Next morning \\\

 

You slowly woke up stretching out your limbs letting out a heavy breath of air, looking over again at the clock seeing it was 9:34am. You smiled thinking that the 9 hours that you slept in were heaven, although you wanted to sleep in more you wanted to start your day with a relaxing bath. Throwing the sheets off your body you made your way to the bathroom to start the hot water. What you loved most about your bathroom was its tub, you never used it only because you didn’t have the time to fully enjoy it. Your showers were great, but you were dying to get into that magnificent large around tub. Plugging up the drain and letting the hot water fill the tub, you then went into the cabinet under the sink gabbing one of the many large colored balls for your bath. You dropped it into the shallow tub watching the minerals dissolve in the water turning it a dark blue. Your old masters wife taught you how to make them, she called them ‘Bath bombs’. They were great for the skin, making it smooth to the touch, left the skin glowing, and the minerals inside heal wounds. While the tub filled up you went down stairs to grab some guava leaves to put into the bath, the hot water will extract the leaves magic that is good for your hair. About 3 minutes later you went back into the bathroom with a bowl full of medium sized guava leaves throwing them in. You took off your clothes then submerging your body in the blue water, starting your late morning of relaxation. About 1 minute later you hummed in satisfaction ‘ ahh this feels so good, nothing can come close this this.’ You think to yourself dunking your head in.

45 minutes later you turned on the foist rinsing your hair with clean water while letting the blue water drain out. After you got out you wrapped a towel around your body and one around your hair then went to your closet. You didn’t feel like getting dressed so the only thing you put on was your black silk robe that touched the floor with sleeves that ended right at the elbow. With your hair still wrapped in a towel you went back down stairs to make some tea. Taking out a pot and filling it with water you then set it on the stove to boil. But then there was a ringing that alerted you that someone was at the door. You went to opened it hoping it wasn’t important, so you can go back to what you had planned, but when the sliding door opened your hopes were gone.

“ What is it Kylo, its my day off?” you asked the tall man who was in his Commander clothing.

“ Ahh yes that’s what I wanted to talk to you about, may I come in?” He asked polity, you nodded stepping aside letting him in. He walked into your living room sitting on your couch then took off his mask. You sat down on the other side taking off the towel from your head setting it beside you. He looked at you with a blank face then spoke. “ Miss y/f/n …” you cut him off.

“ Y/f/n, not miss. Try again.” You said with an eye roll while covering up your body more.

“ Y/f/n … although it is your day off you are required to get fitted into your new commander clothing, this cannot be order in like your other items, but we can also send someone here to measure you for it.”

“ Okay then send someone here, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to what I was doing.” You tell him about to get up and show him out, but he spoke again.

“ Again, we can or you we can leave to get you fitted for it.”

“ What do you mean?”

“ I mean leave the Finalizer, and take you to get fitted where I got my attire from. It will take a while because there will probably be many designs, but we will get through it.”

“ We?”

“ I am required to go for inspirational proposes … in a way we are supposed to match. Plus, I’d like to get out as well, Hux has been testing my patience lately.”

“ Oh, when do we leave?”

“ Whenever you are ready.”

“ I’ll be ready in 15 minutes.” You tell him getting up and going to the kitchen to turn off the pot of water.

“ Put on something warm, its going to be cold where we are going.”

“ You can let yourself out.” You shout heading up to your room and into your closet, grabbing the first set of undergarments you seen and put them on. Then going to the end of the closet where you had your nice clothing, grabbing an outfit right off the hanger then put it on. You then put on some warm black tights and threw on your cloak Kylo gave you. You went into the bath room putting your hair into a ponytail, brushed your teeth, then back into the closet grabbing your high heel ankle boots putting them on, then back down stairs. Kylo was still in your living room waiting for you even though you told him to leave. ‘ what the hell?’ you think to yourself.

“ 15 minutes isn’t a long wait for me, are you ready to go?” he said looking you up and down, but he mostly looked at his cloak you were wearing.

“ Yeah …”

“ Let’s go, my traveling ship is ready. And put up your hood.” Said Kylo putting back on his mask then walking to the door with you behind him. Once you both were on the lift down to the loading dock it was quiet, and the lift was going to slow for your liking.

“ So how is Hux testing your patience?” he looked down at you then back at the door. “ What? You don’t want to say, he bothers you that much?”

“ It is not only what he says and does that bothers me … but what is on his mind.”

“ Ohh like what?” you asked looking up at him, but Kylo still looked at the lift door ignoring your question. So you continued changing the subject while also looking at the door. “ Where are we going if it’s going to be cold?” 

“ An unknown planet located in the outer rim?”

“ Unknown?”

“ No one knows about it, not the Resistance, not even The First Order.”

“ Not the first order huhh, then why is there a first order fashion designer there then?”

“ Because the women who designed my attire was born and raised there, I peaked into her mind when I met her and seen where she was from and now I go there when I want to be alone. Besides she won’t be available for the next 6 months, and you need your Commander suit sooner than that.”

“ Wait you said the outer rim? It’s a week’s journey from where we are at. And even if we are in hyper-drive we still get there in three days, Kylo we only have a day off. And on top of that you didn’t tell me to pack extra clothes, what the hell am I going to wear?”

“ I’m Kylo Ren if I want or need to leave … I will, think of it as a vacation. We will also be training there; the weather will be good training grounds for you. And I have clothes you can barrow, I’m sure you can get some clothes made for you when we are there.” Just then the door opened and Kylo and you walked on to the loading dock floor, you followed him down the aisle to a ship that didn’t look like a First Order ship. Following Kylo up the ramp and to the cockpit, he pressed a button and flipped a switch sealing the ramp shut. You seen that there were two seats one obviously being the one that fly’s it, so you sit down in it looking at the panel trying to figure it out. ‘ I got this!’ you think to yourself with a smile pressing buttons and switching switches on, but then your chair was twisted around fast and effortlessly. “ What do you think you are doing?!” Kylo said in his modified voice, you looked at his masked face eye’s low with annoyance.

“ I’m going this fly this thing, what do you think I’m doing.” You tell him turning around going back to what you were doing. But he spun you around to face him again.

“ You do not know how to fly a ship!”

“ Watch me!” you then used the force push him into the seat beside you then made the seat belt wrap around his waist tightly, so he wouldn’t move. You then focused on his arms and legs to keep them in place while you started up the ship. “ This is Commander y/f/n y/f/l/n with Commander Kylo Ren ready for take off.” You announced into the intercom then took off your finger waiting for a response.

“ Yes, Commander you are clear to go.” A man said.

“ Thank You.” You say while the man same man on the other end was shocked that a Commander thanked him.

“ Uhh … sa … safe travels miss …”

“ Again thank you.”

“ Your welcome.” He said while you lifted the steering wheel making the ship hoover off the ground, then slowly you pulled out from the loading dock. When you were a safe distance away from the Finalizer you started to speed up quickly while smiling at Kylo. He looked at you then back at the window at all the open space, you then let go of Kylo’s arms, and legs, and the first thing he did was put in the coordinates to the planet where we were going.

“ Ohh I don’t know how to fly huh?” You said teasingly with a smirk on your face.

“ Shut up and go into hyper-drive.”

“ A please would be nice.”

“ Don’t push it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things you need to know for this chapter 
> 
> Y/f/n - your fake name  
> Y/f/l/n - your fake last name
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long everyone, but here it is!

 

 

 // Continuation ( Your POV) \\\

 

 

30 minutes had gone by since I put us in hyper-drive, Kylo sat right beside me slumped in his seat with a hand resting at the side of his head. He was irritated with me and I knew it. But it didn’t bother me not one bit, what did bother me was how quiet it was between us. I look over at Kylo again seeing that he had his hands now made a fist and was slightly shaking. ‘ _Damn all I wanted was to fly the ship, I haven’t flown anything since I left home. Does Kylo always have to be in control_?’ I think to myself while putting the ship in auto pilot.

“ Can you give me the clothes I’ll be borrowing, I’d like to keep the clothes I have on clean, so I can change into them when we land.” Kylo turned his masked head towards me then stood up making his way to the back of the ship where there was a door above the closed entrance/exit. I stood behind him while he pushed in the code to open the door, we both entered the dark room to a bed, desk, and a dresser that had nothing but black clothing inside. ‘ _How original_.’ I think to myself as he handed me a black pajama shirt and pant, he took off his mask setting it on the same dresser. He then processed to leave when I noticed that he didn’t give me the key item that I needed. “ Hey, aren’t you forgetting something?” I asked him, and he turned around looking back at me.

“ What?” he looked at me and then the clothing items I had in my hands. I shook my hips to show him what I meant, it took him a while but got it. “ I should have told you to pack.” He said making his way to the same drawer taking out a pair of black boxer-shorts.

“ Yeah you should have, but let’s hope that lady we are going to see will have some clothes for you to buy for me to wear on the way back.”

“ I’m buying you clothes?”

“ Yeah, and I’ll tell you why when I’m done changing.” I went over to the bed setting down on the edge of the mattress bending over to undo the buckles on my boots then kicking them off. I looked up seeing Kylo was still there … watching me. When he seen me looking up at him he took his leave. I proceeded to take off my clothes and undergarments leaving me completely naked in the cold room. Slipping on his boxers that didn’t really fit but thanks to my ass they were able to stay up. I threw on the black shirt that I was swimming in, then the long black bottoms that thankfully had laces to keep them up. I let my hair down while making my way to the door when it slid open I stepped out seeing Kylo sitting in the pilot’s seat. Walking over to him I sat in the Co-pilots seat, he looked at me with a mused face. “ Don’t I look comfortable?” I asked him hugging my knees into my chest.

“ Hmm …” He sounded, looking back at the zooming lights of being in hyper-drive.

“ Hey what’s the code to the bedroom door? I’m going to be needed it for when I go in and out of the room.” He looked to be a bit hesitant to tell me … I almost wanted to peck into his mind to see what it was, but he spoke.

“ I’ll just take it off, it will open on its own when you stand in front of it. I’ll do it right now, I needed a shower anyway.” He said getting up and heading to the bedroom, I heard a couple of buttons being pushed then a ‘Bing’ sound that told me the code was taken off.

“ Hey are you hungry? I’m going to make something to eat, are you allergic to anything?”

“ No.” he said letting the door shut behind him, I got up anyway walking over to the icebox trying to look for something for us to eat. ‘ _There are some good stuff in here, I guess I’ll just wing it._ ’ I think taking out some vegetables, and some meat. I threw the meat in a pot putting it on high with some spices to cook with it, then I started to chop the vegetables humming to myself.

As time pasted by the food I was cooking was making the ship smell amazing, all I had to do was warm up the tortillas. My mind started to drift letting a tune popped into my head making my feet move to the beat. The tune in My head found My voice, and it came out as a hum but then that hum formed words.

” _So you say you wanna get away, we don’t need a ship I could be your escape … take you to a place where there’s no time, no … space._ ” I swayed back and fort h. “ _I could be your private island on a different planet, anything could happen … listen to the waves … let them wash away your pain._ ” My feet moved on their own.” _I .. could be .. your fantasy, I .. could be .. your fantasy. Underneath the palm trees you could leave your worries … listen to the waves. Say you wanna get so high, breath me in like air tonight._ ” I felt like I was walking on air, when I sang I felt like I was connected with someone from my past … someone I knew nothing about. “ Listen to the waves … I .. could be .. your fantasy. So you say you wanna get so high, breath me in like air tonight. Let yourself unwind, get lost .. in the garden of my mind.” Once the tortillas where done warming up I looked in the cabinet for some plates, I took out one medium sized one and one generous sized one. Just then I heard a door open, and foot steps behind me. I hold out the large plate with 6 taco (note: I’m just going to call them taco’s) which kylo took and sat down. My plate only had four.

‘ _This smells good … but I’m not too big on greens. Should I thank her?_ ’ I hear Kylo ask himself though  the force  while staring at the food in front of him.

“ You know you should eat your greens, they help you grow big and strong … but I guess in your case bigger and stronger. And your welcome, know eat up I didn’t slave over this stove for you just to stare at it.” I tell him taking a seat across from him, then I take a bite of my own food humming in delight.

“ How did you …”

“ Your projecting your thoughts, now please eat.” I watched as he took a bite, he looked to be savoring the taste. I knew he loved it when his eye’s rolled back into his head, then he started to eat a bit faster. “ Take your time they aren’t going to run off your plate!” I tell him with a small smile, and he did eat a bit slower.

“ Where did you learn to cook?” Kylo asked with his mouth full.

“ I picked it up from my mother when she would cook for my family, she said it would help me find a husband one day.”

“ Who would want to marry you.” Kylo asked plainly. I glared at him trying to think of something smart to say.

“ Hopefully the man of my dream General Armitage Hux, with his fiery red hair, lean frame, blue eye, Stars he’s just some eye candy. Wouldn’t you agree Ky?” I said sarcastically taking another bite of my food. He didn’t say anything after that, so we ate in silence for the next 15 minutes.

When we were done it was already 3:23pm and I was currently siting alone in the bedroom drawing on a piece of paper. I knew Kylo was sitting in the pilot’s seat right know because I felt his irritated aura in that area. ‘ _it was just a joke, I don’t know why he’d get upset about it. Hux and him must not really get along, why do I have to work with such men? Can’t they just be professionals? No wonder they can’t take over the galaxy, there’s a child who is commander and a general with a stick up his ass. If I was pro First Order then they would already be in business, but again that’s what I need them to think. Ohh I can’t wait until this is all over, Ben will be back on the right side, Snoke and Hux will for sure be dead, the first order will be put to an end, and I’ll be home soaking up the sun.'_

As the rant in my head went on I started to shade in my drawing, I was relaxed in the seat I was in that was surprisingly comfortable. About 30 minutes later I put the finishing touches on the paper, and then put down my pencil.

“ Shit!” I yelled loudly looking down at the man I drew, about a minute later the door slip open and Kylo walked in.

“ What happened!” he asked coming up behind me, I stand up blocking the paper on the desk while trying to put the paper in the desk.

“ Nothing.”

“ Sure didn’t sound like nothing, now what’s behind your back?”

” It’s nothing really, don’t you have to be flying the ship.” Kylo was trying to look over my shoulder but I took the paper folding it behind me and holding it there. He tried to grab it from me, but I was faster than him.

“ What are you hiding!” he yelled at me as I was able to get around him trying to leave the room, I was out the door when I left a pair of strong arms wrap around me picking me up and pulling me back inside the room. “ Give me what’s in your hand!!!” He screamed throwing me on the large bed, then getting on top of me. He sat on top of me pinning one arm above me while trying to do the same to the one that was behind my back.

“ No! I can’t!!”

“ What is it! secrets for the Resistance, or did Hux tell you to monitor me!”

“ No, its embarrassing!” then he stopped to look at me, he looked confused for the most part but he did release his grip. I took my arm from out from under my back holding the piece of paper to my chest. “ Look I wasn’t paying attention to what I was doing, because my mind was busy at the moment … wait a minute I don’t have to explain myself too you…”

“ Just show me the damn piece of paper Y/f/l/n!!”

“ Just promise me you’ll throw it away when you are done looking at it!”

“ Give it to me!!” I opened the paper to shoving the paper in his face, then pushing him off of me. I got off the bed walking to the other side of the room then turned around looking at his face. He studied it for about a long minute then looked at me and then back at the paper.

“ Give it back so I can burn it!” I say walking up to him trying to take it away, but he slapped my hand away while glaring at me before going back to analyzing the drawing.

“ Wow …” Kylo mumbled.

“ Wow what?”

“ Wow this is really good.” I was shocked that Kylo complemented me. ‘ He has never done that … has he?’ I ask myself sitting right beside Kylo looking at the drawing I’ve done of him. Kylo brought the drawing closer to his face looking at every detail I made. “ Why are you so good at everything?” He asked me, again I was shocked with this side of Kylo … it must be foreign to everyone.

“ What do you mean?”

“ You are a Pilot, a Nurse, a Technician, Mechanic, A force user, you are skilled in hand to hand combat, and most recently a talented artist. The list will go on and on the more we work together, in other words it’s very irritating.”

“ Oh my gosh the Kylo Ren Is giving me a compliment I am so honored!” I said with a light giggle which he gave me a glare. “ Hey I’m only kidding, but thank you … also what are we going to do for three days?”

“ Hopefully mind our own business …”

“ Ha Ha … you know you aren’t so bad.”

“ Excuse me?”

“ Back on my home planted I’ve heard of you, people painted you like a cold killing monster that comes for you in the night. Never stops until every planet he comes to is drenched with blood. Aside from when you tried to kill me in the beginning, look at you now … your taking me to get me fitted for my commanders’ uniform, your sharing your clothes with me, and your admitting that I have many talents! Looks like you have a real soft spot for me … Jedi Killer.” I teased elbowing his arm with a warm smile on my face, again he glared at me.

“ I’m am the Jedi killer, and don’t you forget it! I most definitely still want to kill you but under Supreme Leaders orders I can’t, and It is required of me to get along with you! You’d be the biggest fool in the galaxy if you think I have a soft spot for you, just know that when I’m being ‘Kind’ to you … In my mind I’m waiting for the okay from Supreme Leader to brutally kill you!” He tells me and like a switch I feel something cold and dark through the force that was coming from him. ‘ _Shit what do I do!!! Okay claim down, now is the perfect time to show him your true power. Stars this mission requires lots of lying!_ ’ I think to myself, trying to think of a way for him to not want to kill me.

“ I hate to break it to you babe, but I know for a fact Snoke will never give you the okay to kill me.”

“ Is that so …” Kylo stands up in front of me, even though he is still more than a head taller than me I stand up as well.

“ Have you ever heard of the saying ‘ happy wife, happy life’? I’d get on my good side if I were you since we’re going to be married in the future.”

“ And what makes you think that?”

“ Think about it Snoke has you a powerful force user, and he has me an even more powerful force user … it’s only a matter of time till he thinks about combining the two. And if you don’t believe me I can show you.”

“ What?”

“ For a while now I’ve been seeing these images in my head since you’ve been training me, at first I thought of they were dreams but then some of those dreams started coming true. For example a couple of nights ago I seen me and you sitting at a table eating together, that happened today. Last night I seen you and I getting married, then having three children sometime aft…”

“ I don’t believe you!”

“ I can show you!” He looked at me with a glare before nodding his head, I reached up placing my hands on either side of his head. “ Close your eyes and relax, and you need to open your mind to me.” I tell him.

“ Yeah Fucking right!”

“ Shut up and do as I say.” He rolled his eye’s then closed them and relaxing himself. ‘ _Think Y/n, think!’ I tell myself creating images, and conversations in my head before also closing my eyes. ‘ Here we go …_ ’

 

 

// Your projection (Normal POV But Kylo is seeing from your eyes) \\\

 

 

You looked around seeing Kylo standing on your left beside you with his mask on holding his hands behind his back. looking ahead and up seeing that Snoke’s large projection looking down at the both of you. his long fingers tapped on this chair, with an evil smile was plastered on his face.

“ Commander Ren, Commander Y/f/l/n as of a week ago we have won the war with the resistance, and as you both know I’m only getting older, then I will have passed. But while I am still Supreme Leader you both are to be wed a week from now, and there is a reason for that. But I want you both to rule over the galaxy together after I step down from my title. And after the both of you are wed, Y/f/n you will bare Kylo’s children for future replacements for the both of you. I believe I will still be alive when they are old enough, therefore your future children will be training with me to pass on my legacy. Lastly I gave you both the week until the wedding to really get to know each other as a thank you for conquering the galaxy.” It then went black.

The scene started to change, and you were walking slowing looking down at the large white dress you were wearing, and the red carpet you were walking on. When you looked up you seen Kylo holding out his hand for you to take, when you did he pulled you to his side. Kylo took off your veil looking at you with a shocked face, he then took your hand as you both stood at the alter to get married.

“ Do you Kylo Ren take this women Y/f/n y/f/l/n to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath … as long as you both shall live.”

“ I do.”

“ And Do you Y/f/n Y/f/l/n take this man Kylo Ren to be your lawfully wedded Husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in heath … as long as you both shall live.

“ I do.”

“ And by the power invested in me Sir you may kiss your bride.” You turned to Kylo and he leaned in placing his lips on yours. When you broke apart people clapped and a few cheered, as you both walked out of the ceremony room.

The scene changed again, and you were on your back in a dimmed room as a Sweaty Kylo panted on top of you. Your loud moans filled the room as Kylo Thrusted inside of you at a fast rate. You had your hand’s in his hair that was slightly wet from all the hot and fast movements from the two of you while he nestled his face in your neck.

“ Ahh Kylo ... right there!” You moaned loudly pulling his face away from your neck and into a kiss, when you broke apart you looked down between your bodies watching his cock thrust fast and hard in and out of you. “ STARS you feel so good inside me Kylo, don’t you dare stop!” you said running your hands down his abs.

“ Y/f/n, I’m close .. just a bit longer!” Kylo grunted out reaching in between your legs to rub your clit, you threw your head back against the pillow moaning loudly at the intense pleasure he was giving you.

“ Ohh Kylo I’m going to cum!”

“ Me too babe, cum for me Y/f/n I want to hear you scream my name!”

“ Ohh KYLO!!!” you screamed digging your nails hard into his back dragging them down, the stinging pain you inflicted on his back was so pleasurable Kylo thrusted one more hard thrust Cumming deep inside you with a loud growl. You both were panting trying to take in lots of breathes to help you both come down from the intense high you both experienced. Kylo pulled out slowly watching both of your juices seep out of you, then collapsed next to you pulling you into his chest. You sat up hovering above him combing his hair out of his face with your fingers looking him in the eyes. Then you placed your hand on his cheek before placing your lips on his in a slow sweet kiss, you pulled apart to looking at him again. “ I’m sorry to tell you this but I Love You.” Kylo’s face looked shocked but then he pulled you into another kiss.

“ There’s nothing to be sorry about, you already know how I feel about you.” Kylo said playing with your bottom lip with his thumb. “ Now its late and we should rest … we have a mission tomorrow.” You nodded laying back down on his chest while Kylo wrapped his arms around you. then everything went black again.

This time the scene was you walking through the halls then into a room that looked to be Kylo’s quarter but bigger. You walked to the other side of the room to the stairs going up them to a room where there was laughter on the other side. When you opened it you came face to face with three children, two boys, and one girl sitting on the floor with Kylo helping them put on a child’s version of his Commanders uniform, and a stormtroopers uniform. You looked at the little girl who looked like a mini you with a darker shade of pink hair dressed in a uniform as well.

“ Look mommy is here, go ask her if se can help you put on your shoe’s May.” Kylo said while the same little girl waddled to you with a pair of shoe in her hand.

“ Mommy look I’m you!” she said with a large smile.”

“ I see honey you look so cute, did daddy get it for you?”

“ Yeah and he got, Kin, and Kes some too!” she said pointing at her brother who were now running around playing with their fake lightsaber and blaster.

“ Why don’t you go play with them while I help daddy with his uniform, so he can play with you.”

“ Okay mommy …” you let her go then walked over to kylo grabbing his belt to help him get ready faster.

“ Where did you get the uniforms?” You asked Kylo reaching around putting his belt in place.

“ The same place where we got ours.”

“ Hmmm you’re such a good father.” Before Kylo put on his mask you gave him a kiss which started to turn into a little make out session, but then you felt yourself being pulled away by your son’s.”

“ Daddy isn’t allowed to kiss mommy!” they both said standing in front of you in a protective stance. You looked up at Kylo seeing him glare at his kids.

“ Is that so …” he said putting on his mask then using the force to lift his kids gently into the air placing them on the other side of the room before grabbing you and making a run for it. “ Mommy is mine!” again everything went black.

 

 

// Out of projection ( Normal POV) \\\

 

 

You let go out Kylo’s head opening your eye’s seeing him already looking at you with a glare, He took a couple of steps back before heading towards the door and then stopping. He didn’t look back at you, but he did speck.

“ None of those things will happen, and I’ll make sure of it!” and like that he left the room leaving you alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Click here to go to Pinterest board for the story ' I can do it '](https://www.pinterest.com/aleunacse/i-can-do-it/)
> 
> please let me know what you all think!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think if you have any questions again let me know. I do have few more chapters already typed and ready to go but I want to wait till I have tons of chapters done so I can post them all at once. again if you want to know what I am picturing for this story go to the link on top to follow along.


End file.
